Kenkaku Bouken
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Arranged marriages, Samurai, and two unfortunate, mischievous princesses. Feudal Japan was never so complicated. -Rated for Sexual Content-  Akito x Natsumi   Kyo x Satomi   Vincent x Taka   Haru x Tomoyo  Note: An OC story
1. Assignment

**Kenkaku Bouken**

_Chapter One_

-Assignment-

Candlelight lit the dim room, illuminating only a portion of the two men's faces. One was a regal man, dressed in a formal kimono and sitting on a nice cushion, a small table set out before him with a single coin pouch sitting in the center. The other man sat across from him on his knees, his posture lax, but still formal.

"Travel to Tokyo. There resides the Sabaku Clan, headed by the famous Sabaku no Gaara himself. He has one son, and two daughters with long, flowing pink hair, and dazzling jade eyes. They are the Princesses Satomi and Natsumi. Find the daughters, and kill them." The first man ordered, before pushing the bag of money forward a bit. "This is only half of your compensation. The rest will be provided when I have the Princess' heads before me as proof."

"Yes, Lord Hirasaka." The other man said. With that he stood and quickly snatched up the bag of coins, bouncing them in his palm a bit to weigh it before tucking it into his dark green kimono with a pleased nod. He turned from the lord then and left the room, off to begin his newest assignment.

* * *

><p>Kyo sighed to himself as he walked down the streets of Tokyo, his hands folded into the sleeves of his kimono. It was a bright, sunny day, something for which he was grateful. These were the best days for an assassination, for this way he was always in good spirits before the deed was done. It wouldn't do to lose his head on a mission after all. He didn't like killing women, as most were poor defenseless creatures, but he hated having an empty stomach just as much. And the leader of the Hirasaka Clan was giving him a generous amount to just kill two frilly princesses.<p>

He quickly found a teahouse and ordered himself something to eat for dinner. As he sat there sipping his tea, his hazel gaze remained trained on the Sabaku Estate, which was a convenient distance away. He knew this to be the location of his targets, for it was the biggest home in the city, as well as the most luxurious. And the Sabakus were known for their money.

As dusk came to a close, he rose and left some money on the table before walking towards the place. His assassination would take place under the cover of darkness, after all, but first he needed to find the room that the two women were staying in. Walking around the wall closing the place off from others, he found a well concealed area. From there, he ran at the stone, quickly scaling it and dropping to the ground on the other side. This was pretty easy so far. Almost too easy.

He ducked into some bushes at the sound of voices coming his way, and watched as a couple of guards walked past him, undoubtedly doing their rounds. When the coast was clear, he ran for the house, quickly climbing into a large tree and making sure he was hidden as he surveyed the area. His gaze zeroed in on a pair of servant girls who were walking out of a room and giggling. This meant one of two things.

One, they were the personal servants to the princesses, or two, they had just finished servicing one of the lords of the estate. And he was banking on it being the first option.

Letting out a breath, he gripped his sword in his hand before leaping onto the roof and getting a firm hold with his free hand, making sure to not make a sound. Once he felt secure, he began to crawl over towards the room he had seen the servants come from, being careful to not be seen. It took him a while, but he eventually made it. Strapping his sword back to his side, he took out a dagger and loosened some of the tiles on the roof, carefully moving them out of his way. Then he cut a small round hole in the roof, and peered inside the room. And what he saw made his eyes widen.

There, sitting across from one another on two elaborate cushions having tea, were the princesses. They matched Lord Hirasaka's description, but only barely. For the old man hadn't mentioned the sheer beauty of them, nor their stunning smiles. And that was what they were doing, for it seemed that they had been talking about something rather comical before he had gotten to hear what it was. His eye stayed on the face of the twin that was better facing him. She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Her long pink hair flowed over her shoulder in a thick braid, giving her a beautiful glow. Her smile was brilliant, though a bit softer than her sister's, and her face seemed a bit more serious. Some would say that this caused her beauty to lessen, but not to Kyo. It only made her that much more appealing to him. In his eagerness, he began to lean forward, desperately wanting to hear the sound of her voice as he saw her open her mouth to speak.

Suddenly, the paper layer of the roof ripped from the blonde samurai's weight, and he fell through with a startled yell, hitting the hard floor inside. "Ow." He sat up slowly, rubbing the sore spot on his head, before realizing that he now had two pairs of startled jade eyes looking at him. "Um…" he blinked at them, not really sure about what to say. "Sorry about your roof. It wasn't supposed to break." Was all that came out, and he mentally slapped himself at his stupidity.

They both stood and moved away from him, the other twin, who appeared just slightly younger, had her long locks pinned up in an elaborate bun, the remnants cascading down her neck. "Natsumi go get the guards." The elder looking twin ordered.

"No! Wait!" Kyo held up a hand to halt their movements, both freezing in horror as they stared at him. "Please don't. I promise I'm not here to hurt you." He said quickly, instantly regretting the lie that spewed from his mouth.

Natsumi, the younger looking of the two, had on a beautiful white kimono decorated with white and red flowers. While the other twin had on a light green kimono with white designs of different shapes and curves. "Who are you?" the elder demanded, glaring at the blonde, and keeping her sister somewhat behind her.

He stood slowly, and brushed some of the rubble from his clothes. "My name is Kyo." He said, giving them a pleasant smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highnesses." He bowed low then, the smile still on his face when he straightened.

The younger smiled and attempted to move forward, her hand stretched out. "Hi I'm Natsumi." She said. Her arm was grabbed by the elder, who only glared at the blonde.

"Get out." She ordered. "Or I will call for the guards."

"Right." he said, bowing once more. "Again, I am sorry about your roof. I really didn't think it would break in the short time that I was standing on it. Trying to get away from those thugs…" he mumbled, though it was still loud enough so that they could hear. If he had already lied about not harming them, another lie wouldn't hurt.

Natsumi blinked, looking back at her sister for a moment, before returning her jade gaze to the blonde. "What thugs?" she asked innocently.

"The ones near you house that were going to beat and rob me." He said simply. "I mean, that's what thugs do."

"Oh! Well," Natsumi appeared somewhat distressed. "I'm going to go tell the guards there were some thugs. I'll get you some tea, please stay and rest, you must be exhausted from running." She smiled before hurrying from the room.

The other twin, whom he could only surmise was Satomi, looked to the rice paper door and then back to the blonde. "What are you _really_ doing here?"

"I don't know what you mean." He said, still keeping his easygoing façade in place.

She glared at him, her hands forming into fists. "I'm not as trusting as my sister. Now either you tell me, or I get you executed immediately."

He sighed. "I was just looking around. I've never been to Tokyo before, and had heard lots of things about your family's estate." He shrugged. "So I figured that crawling over the roof and looking around that way would be the best."

"I see how it is." She sighed, taking a deep breath. Kyo went wide eyed and ran over to her, clamping his hand over her mouth, holding her close.

"Okay. Okay." He searched his head for another excuse and then smiled. "I had heard of your beauty and I could not help but attempt to see for myself. There, you caught me."

Satomi continued to glare at him, and slowly reached up and pulled his hand from her mouth. "You are insane. What kind of crazy man breaks into a woman's home?"

"The kind standing before you, in complete and utter awe by the goddess you are." He said, the first real, honest thing that had come out of his mouth upon arriving.

Her slanted gaze did not let up. "Do you always speak this way to women, because if you assume I am so frail to be swayed by compliments, you are sorely mistaken."

"No." he shook his head, still keeping her in his arms. "I have only, and will only speak to you this way, my dearest Satomi." He said, turning the hand that she was gripping and holding it gently.

She looked down to their hands and actually blushed, "Um…well…thank you, I suppose. But you really can't stay in here. It's forbidden for a male other than my father and brother to be in this room."

"Then I shall leave. I wouldn't want anything terrible to happen that could potentially upset you." He said. "Can I see you again?" he found himself asking. "Just being in your presence, hearing your heavenly voice, and seeing your stunning face makes me the happiest man in the world." He rubbed the palm of her hand with his thumb then.

"Um…well…" she looked around and then focused back on his hazel depths. "We could talk…in my room. But you must promise to leave, as I do not know when it is I would be able to see you again. My sister is going through a tough time right now."

"Of course, of course." He nodded. "But…which room is yours? I don't want to fall through the roof looking for it again." He smiled at her.

"I'll show you." She kept her grip on his hand pulled him with her towards the door in the back of the room and slid it open. They crept into the hall and she pulled him into another room, before sliding it shut as well as the cover. "There."

He looked around, taking in their surroundings. He looked back to her then and smiled. "Your room is almost as lovely as you are, Satomi-chan."

She rolled her eyes and moved away from him, sitting down on one of the cushions in the room. "So nice to know I'm as lovely as wood."

His eyes widened, and he fell to his knees before her. "No, that's not what I meant Satomi-chan! I just meant…that you have a nice room." He blushed slightly. "Being in your presence flusters me a bit. I'm usually a lot more eloquent with words."

"Is that so?" she smirked, glancing off before looking back. Her gaze lowered to his belt and on his swords, before she reached forward and rested her hand on one of the hilts. "So, you're a samurai?"

He looked down to where her hand was, noticing the proximity it was to his manly region, and then back up at her. "Yes." He told her.

"Hm. And you just wanted to see how pretty I was?" she asked once more, leaning closer to him.

"W-well," he looked at her with wide eyes, "essentially. But, now that I have met you, I would relish the opportunity to get to know you better."

"I don't see how that's possible."

"Why not?" he asked.

She sighed. "Because I'm a princess, and you're a samurai. And unless you are of some noble descent…well, I just can't see how you would be allowed to see me."

"I could always sneak in here to see you. Or petition your father, something." He reached out and cupped her cheek. "Though I am of noble descent…my family's name is not the best any longer." Satomi let her eyes close and leaned into his hold before freezing. She grabbed his hand and pulled it down, meeting his gaze.

"This is weird. You're a stranger."

He just gave her a kind smile. "Not anymore. We know one another's names now."

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I don't like breaking the rules." She smiled and leaned closer, giving him a chaste kiss. "If you would like to see me, you will pay proper tribute to my father."

"Satomi-chan, I would go to hell and back in order to see you one more time." He told her. "So tomorrow I will come and give your father the best tribute he has ever seen in his entire life." he said with a bright smile.

"Alright then," she replied softly, looking up when the door slid open to reveal Natsumi, who was shocked at the sight.

"Oh um…" she blinked. "Satomi, father is looking for you."

The pink haired woman went wide eyed and looked back to Kyo. "You must leave."

"Right. Hopefully I will get to look upon your angelic face tomorrow Satomi-chan." Kyo said, before leaning in and kissing her cheek quickly. He stood then and walked over to the door of the room, bowing to Natsumi. "It was nice to have met you, Natsumi-sama." He said, before slipping out and disappearing into the shadows.

Once he was safely out of the Sabaku Estate, he let a sly smile come to his face as he walked towards the nearest inn. Screw Lord Hirasaka, that man could rot in hell. Natsumi and Satomi were too beautiful and sweet to be assassinated by someone such as him. Besides, he'd already been paid half of the wages, and that would be enough until he found other work. He let out a content sigh, planning on what to buy for the next day in order to convince Lord Sabaku to let him have Satomi's hand in marriage.


	2. Confrontation

**Kenkaku Bouken**

_Chapter Two_

-Confrontation-

Natsumi stared at the short sword that was lying on the vanity in her room. This would be her last day in her home, for tomorrow she was being retrieved by another clan to be married off. The family was good, the name of unbelievably noble status, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to leave her home, her parents, or her brother and sister. She was only seventeen years old for goodness sake. She knew that was when her mother had been married to her father, but she didn't care. This was unfair.

She glanced up, meeting her own jade gaze in the mirror. Her long pink hair fell around her in beautiful waves, the hair of a princess. She frowned, running her delicate fingers through the fine hairs and then reached forward to grab the comb beside the sword. "Men love long and beautiful hair." She recited. "Clean and smells of perfume." She sighed, brushing out her hair until it was perfect. "So beautiful, that I have attracted the eyes of a great clan."

The pink haired girl smirked at her reflection then, and placed the comb down, taking the short sword in her hand and unsheathing it. After she set the sheath back on the dresser she reached back and gripped all of her hair and grouped it together, holding it in a pony tail at the base of her neck. "I wonder how desirable I will be should this all be gone." She whispered to herself, bringing the blade up and cutting straight through the hair, the now dead locks falling in piles behind her.

Natsumi stared at herself in the mirror, her hair now short and just barely above her shoulders. She placed the sword down and picked up a small knife to make her bangs frame her face. Once she was finished she smiled at the sight she saw, it was perfect. And _peasant_ looking.

Suddenly the door to the younger twin's room slid open and there was a loud gasp. "Natsumi!" she heard her mother's cry and her horrified expression in the mirror. The girl turned around, wide eyed.

"Mother!"

"What have you done?" she demanded, rushing in and gripping her daughter by the arm. She grabbed her face in her hand and examined the hair that was now short. "What has happened to your hair?"

"I cut it all off." Natsumi said sternly to the pink haired elder.

Sakura glared lightly at her daughter. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"If I am unattractive to My Lord, then I shall not be given away to him." she said simply, as if it made all the sense in the world.

The elder pink haired woman continued to frown disapprovingly at Natsumi. "So what, you want your sister to be married off instead? You want your duty to fall to her?" she said. "Because His Lordship has the right to take her away in your place, for she is not promised to anyone, nor has anyone come calling for her."

"Satomi would never be given to some clan. Just as I do not wish to be sold off like some slave to fill your money sack and comforts." Natsumi snapped, glaring into her mother's emerald depths. "What do you care, you will have your son until the day you die."

"I am doing what's best for you." Sakura said. "It is not right for you to stay home like some dependant, that's just not how it's done. Marrying you off to one of the most powerful, wealthy clans will ensure your survival. Not only will you be taken care of, but you will continue to live in luxury."

The young girl scoffed, jerking away from her mother. "I would rather die."

Sakura merely stood then. "You will not speak that way in your father's house." She ordered. "And don't fret, I'm sure once we remind the Lord that hair grows, he will be fine with taking you back to his estate."

Natsumi frowned and stared off, focusing her glare on an inanimate object. "I will speak however way I wish."

"Well if you wish to keep our family's honor, you will watch your tongue in the presence of others." The elder woman said, before turning and leaving the room.

The young girl stared after her mother, remaining silent until she heard the footsteps disappear down the hall. When they were gone, she hurried over to the closet and slid the door open, pulling out a pack. She began stuffing it with the things she would need to journey far away from here. If she could not remain in her home, she would run away. She would not be some prize, bought. She would have love, because it wasn't fair only the peasants got to marry for it.

* * *

><p>A red haired elder sat at the edge of the table, his legs folded beneath him as he sipped his tea. His jade eyes never left the head of his youngest daughter as they ate in silence. The redhead beside him smiled, he was much younger than the older and had a beautiful woman sitting next to him. "I kinda like it."<p>

"It does look lovely Natsumi-chan." The ebony haired woman next to the younger redhead said with a smile. "I like what you did with your bangs."

"If it looks good then I should probably hack it all off." Natsumi sighed, eating her rice with her chopsticks almost too calmly. Satomi looked to her sister, a frown set on her features.

"I'm sure the clan is not so bad. It is only in Kawasaki. We could always see each other." She tried to reason.

The younger twin shrugged, not really listening as she continued to eat.

Gaara set down his cup and sat straight, clearing his throat. "You will grow it back and not dare touch it again. You understand?"

Natsumi grimaced and met her father's gaze. "Of course. Whatever you say oh honored father."

"Natsumi." Sakura said sternly, leveling her daughter with a hard look. "Watch your tongue."

"What?" she glanced over to her mother. "I don't recall saying anything offending."

"You know what. Do not try and play stupid with me, young lady." Sakura said, returning her gaze to her meal.

The rest of the meal continued in silence as they all ate, though Natsumi was only counting down the minutes before her departure. Once the dishes were picked up by the servants and her father dismissed them, they rose from their places and headed off to their own common rooms. Natsumi hurried back towards her room, not knowing she was being followed by her sister.

Once she was shut inside, she began to undress, pulling out a more informal kimono and traveling shoes. Just as she was tying on the obi, her door slid open and Satomi walked in, taking in the scene. "What are you doing?" she gasped, picking up the pack that was sitting by the door.

"I'm leaving. I won't be married off." She said, slipping on her shoes and taking the bag from her sister. "I will miss you dearly my sister, but this is too much." She bowed to her elder before pushing past her. Satomi was on her tail, panic surging through her.

"Natsumi. You mustn't. What about mother and father? Toshiro? This will devastate everyone." She tried to coax in a soft voice so no one overheard.

"They'll live." Natsumi scoffed, stopping at the end of the hall and looking around for any guards. When she saw none, she hurried out into the courtyard and over to the stone wall around their massive home.

Satomi hurried after her sister and shook her head, looking around nervously. "Please Natsumi, don't do this. It's selfish."

The younger twin glared back, pushing along the wall and sliding out through a small crack that had been caused by a recent quake. "I wanna be selfish."

The elder followed after her, still looking around as if they would get caught. It was nearing sunset, and the sky was already taking on an orange glow. "You will regret it, I promise."

They continued their bickering, before they had to dodge into an alley as to not be seen by the patrolling samurai that were loyal to their father. "Satomi, if you want to come, come. We can be free from this society."

"But I like someone!" Satomi said loudly, turning a dark red. "I mean…"

Natsumi turned back to her sister, her eyes wide. "The samurai from last night?"

"He was going to come and give father a gift in attempts to have me." She blushed slightly, glancing off.

The younger pink haired women smiled, hugging her sister tightly. "Satomi, that's so amazing. You should get back then, he must be on his way."

"You're still leaving?"

"Of course." Natsumi blinked.

"But…" Satomi frowned meeting her twin's gaze, "please…just stay one more night. For me?"

She sighed, crossing her arms and glaring off. "Fine. I will stay for you just a little longer. But just tonight."

The elder smiled, looking pleased. "Thank you so much." She said, taking her sister's hand as they both headed out of the alleyway, back to sneak into their home.

* * *

><p>Kyo whistled to himself as he walked down the street towards the Sabaku Estate, a wide smile on his face. He had finally found the perfect thing to offer to Satomi's father. It was a small figurine made out of pure jade in the shape of the sun. It had taken him all day to find the statue, but it was worth it. Not only did it remind him of Satomi's eyes, but also of her bright smile and radiant beauty.<p>

He walked to the gate, stopping and looking right at the guard. "I wish to see Lord Gaara. It is a matter of great importance."

The guard nodded. "Follow me. Though I warn you, my master is under much distress." He said, turning and leading the blonde towards the common tea room where his lord was. He slid open the shoji door and bowed. "My Lord, there is a samurai here to see you."

"Get out. I do not wish to see anyone right now unless they have found my precious daughters." The elder redhead snapped, glaring over at the doorway with shadowed eyes.

Kyo pushed past the guard, his eyes wide. "What do you mean? They're missing?" he asked in slight alarm.

Gaara focused on the blonde now in his presence, "Who the hell are you?"

Realizing the proper protocol, he bowed. "My name is Kyo." He said before straightening. "And I have come to pay you proper tribute in order to ask for your eldest daughter's hand."

"Well unfortunately I cannot allow that, because both of my daughters are missing." He said, not sounding the least bit friendly. "Now leave."

"I will go and find them for you." He said. "No matter how long it takes. I swear on my honor." He pressed a fist to the area over his heart.

The redhead watched the man, obviously sizing him up. "Why would you take such a task upon yourself? You look like no samurai of mine."

"I'm not. I am no longer pledged to my clan." The blonde said truthfully.

"Then what do you want?"

"Satomi-sama's hand in marriage, My Lord. That's all I ask." Kyo told him. "And even if you say no, I will still find the princesses for you."

There was a long silence between the two until finally Gaara let out a sigh. "If you bring my daughters back, you may marry my eldest. But only if you bring them both back. I will not allow my precious blossoms to be out and alone in the world."

Kyo bowed once more. "I will bring both of your daughters back safe and sound My Lord. No matter what it takes. I swear." He repeated, straightening once more before turning and leaving the room.

As he walked out of the estate, his normally pleasant gaze turned hard. He would do whatever it took to make sure that he found Satomi and safely brought her back home. Because not only was he worried about her, he would get to marry her. And nothing would stop him from marrying the woman of his dreams. Nothing.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kyo walked down the road to Kawasaki with purpose, his gaze set straight ahead. He didn't even know if this was the right direction to go in, but something in his gut told him to go this way. His instincts had never led him astray thus far, and he hoped they didn't now.<p>

Poor Satomi. She was probably frightened out of her wits. And Natsumi as well. He prayed that nothing bad happened to them. Women of their kind were easily overpowered and taken advantage of, not to mention the most desired to share a bed with.

He felt something hit his shoulder then, but continued to walk forward, thinking nothing of it. That is, until he was halted by someone's hand gripping his shoulder. He turned and glared at the person, seeing that it was in fact another samurai. The man had spiky black hair, and deep green eyes, green eyes that were currently glaring at him. He was wearing a black yukata, with white trim at the top, and a black haori over it. "If you know what's good for you, you'll let go of me." Kyo said.

The other man didn't even let up. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll apologize for walking into me." He said.

"You're the one that walked into me, so I don't know what your problem is." The blonde man said. "Now let go."

"Do you not know to whom you are talking to?" the ebony haired man let go of him and drew his sword. "You shall be punished for your insolence."

Kyo rolled his eyes and drew his sword as well, letting out a sigh. "You know, I really don't have time for this."

"Don't worry, your death will be swift." The other man lunged at him then, swinging his sword in an arch. Kyo blocked, hitting it away and moving into a better stance. But that didn't deter the other samurai, for he continued to attack Kyo, who continued to defend.

"You shall be the one who will die. I am on a mission to find the princesses, and I will not fail."

This caused the other man to frown. "Princesses? The Sabaku Princesses?"

"Yes." Kyo said, stopping in his attacks as the other man did the same. "They were kidnapped yesterday."

"Damn." The ebony haired man cursed.

Kyo's brow furrowed with confusion. "How do you know of them?"

"My name is Uchiha Akito. I was sent to Tokyo to retrieve the younger sister, Natsumi, and take her back to my clan's home. She is to marry either me or my uncle."

"Kyo." The blonde nodded to him, so that now their names had been exchanged. "Satomi is to be my bride should I bring them both back safely."

Akito sheathed his sword. "Then I shall go with you on your quest. I benefit from the both of them being found, and when it's all over, you and I can finish our fight."

"Why?" Kyo laughed slightly as he put away his own sword. "You got all pissy over something stupid."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "Because you piss me off." He said, turning around and walking back in the direction of Kawasaki, making the symbol for the Uchiha clan visible to the blonde, as it was on the back of his haori.

Kyo followed him. "Fair enough I suppose." He caught up so that they were walking side by side. "So you're an Uchiha, huh? I heard your clan was full of snobs." All this earned him was silence. Kyo wasn't intimidated though, and decided to press on, a mischievous smile on his face. "Though I guess you have a right to be pricks, seeing as how wealthy and influential you are."

Akito stopped then and rounded on him, gripping his kimono in his fist. "Look here Tweedle-Dum, just because I'm travelling with you, doesn't mean I have to listen to you jabber all day long. It doesn't mean that I have to talk to you, and it _definitely_ doesn't mean that we're going to become friends. Understand?"

"Well if we're going to be _brothers_-in law, then I think it does." The blonde smirked, keeping loose, not intimidated at all.

"Were you not listening?" Akito asked. "Princess Natsumi is either going to marry me, or my uncle, who is the clan heir. So there's only a fifty percent chance we will ever be related. And until that ever happens, I don't have to put up with you."

Kyo just continued to smirk, lifting his hands and taking Akito's wrists, forcing him to release his kimono. "Either way. I'll be your brother, or your uncle." The thought made him snicker. "I'd prefer to be your uncle youngin." He teased, walking ahead of the now irate man.

Akito glared, before walking after him, going faster so that the blonde was not in front of him. "Do you always make it a point to irritate people?" he asked.

"See, usually I would say no. But you just make it so easy." Kyo chuckled, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword as they walked.

"Hn." Was all the ebony haired man said, looking forward. This entire journey was probably bound to be the worst one of his entire life. He just hoped he didn't kill this little blonde annoyance before it was over with.


	3. Intel

**Kenkaku Bouken**

_Chapter Three_

-Intel-

"Kawasaki really is a nice city, huh?" Kyo smiled, taking in the beautiful cherry blossom trees. "I think Natsumi-sama would really like it here. You should definitely marry her, she's so pretty, not as pretty as my Satomi-chan, but very pretty. Have you ever seen them Akito?"

"No." the young Uchiha said, leading them through the streets and towards his clan's district. Like the Sabaku Clan, the Uchiha Clan was powerful, wealthy, and influential. But unlike the Sabakus, the Uchihas were numerous, and so basically had their own city within Kawasaki, where they all lived their lives away from the villagers.

"They're beautiful. They have long flowing pink locks. It's literally the color of the cherry blossom petals. So perfect, and they're so cute. When Satomi-chan blushed, I feel like I could melt with her smile. Natsumi-sama is cute too. Though she is only seventeen, I'd hate to see her marry some old braggart."

Akito looked over at the blonde, his gaze hard. "Do not speak of my uncle that way."

"So you think a sweet girl should marry someone three times her age?" Kyo asked, arching a curious brow. "And don't get so huffy, you Uchihas are well known for you arrogance. Well deserved, but arrogance nonetheless."

The young Uchiha sighed minutely. "Listen, I have no control over the matter, nor do I care whom she has to marry. So you're wasting your time in trying to make me feel guilty for her predicament." They entered the Uchiha District then, and Akito led them towards the main house.

"Well why do you not control the matter? Is it because this simple affair will determine the next head?"

"Yes." He answered. "And it was decided by the current Clan Head, my grandfather, and Lord Sabaku."

"So how will it be settled?" Kyo asked, shifting his gaze around to all the magnificent houses. The Uchiha district really was as amazing as tales were told. Everything was neat and orderly and all the inhabitants seemed to be in harmony with each other.

"My grandfather will come up with something." He said. "Though most likely my uncle and I will have to do some form of competition to see who gets her in the end." They stopped before a large house then, and Akito turned to face the blonde. "Now, when we are before my grandfather, do not speak up unless he speaks to you. Do not do anything disrespectful, and do _not_ say anything annoying if you are allowed to speak."

Kyo rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, keeping his hands in the sleeves of his kimono top. "Yeah whatever. Let's just hurry, my precious Satomi-chan is probably so scared and worried."

Akito refrained from rolling his eyes as they entered the house, walking until they reached a set of shoji doors. Kyo noticed that while it was similar to the Sabaku house, it was a lot more traditional, not a thing out of place, just as it was outside. Akito reached up and slid the doors open, revealing a formal sitting room. At the head sat an older man, whose long grey hair was tied back in a ponytail at the base of his skull. He had a set of stress lines on either side of his nose, and dark eyes. On his right side there was a younger man that looked extremely similar to him, though his hair was black. On the left sat a man that looked similar to Akito, and Kyo assumed it was his father. His hair was a lot spikier, and like the Uchiha Head and the other man, his eyes were black. All three males had stoic expressions on, and the blonde couldn't help but wonder if anyone around here ever smiled.

They entered the room and walked forward, and Akito bowed. "Grandfather." He said.

"Why have you returned so soon?" the elder asked.

"I learned of some troubling news when I ran into this samurai on the road to Tokyo." He said. Fugaku's gaze slid over to Kyo, silently giving him permission to speak.

He sighed and straightened, knowing he needed to show the respect this elder deserved. "Uchiha-sama. I went to Sabaku-sama to ask for Satomi-chan's hand in marriage and to pay tribute. When I arrived, I was informed that both princesses have been stolen. I was on my way to find them when I happened upon Akito here." Kyo finished, gesturing to the male beside him.

"And do you have any ideas as to where the princesses are?" Fugaku asked.

The blonde shook his head, his bangs falling over his eyes partially. "Not particularly, but my gut told me to come to Kawasaki, and it seems that was correct. After all, I do not think it coincidence that I run into someone who was going off to fetch himself the princess, Natsumi-sama. I was going to gather information here and see if anyone had heard or seen anything. It's the best I can do for now."

There was silence then, until Akito spoke up once more. "Grandfather, I request your permission to travel with Kyo to find the princesses and return them to their family's home in one piece."

Fugaku looked to right. "Itachi, what do you think?"

"I think that Akito should be allowed to go, father." The elder son said. "If he wishes to travel all across Honshu, then so be it." he smirked slightly.

Fugaku looked to his left then. "And you, Sasuke?"

"I think it will be good for the boy to see the countryside." Sasuke said.

The Uchiha Head looked back at the two samurai. "Very well, Akito, you shall go with Kyo, who will be given a room here to stay for the night. Then you shall stock up on supplies before heading out bright and early tomorrow. Today you can ask around the village to see if anybody has heard anything."

Akito bowed once more. "Thank you grandfather." He said before straightening.

Kyo did the same, "Thank you Uchiha-sama. We will return swiftly and with your own precious blossom."

"See that you do." They turned and left the room then, and Akito led Kyo back outside to the Uchiha District, wanting to find any helpful information as soon as they can.

* * *

><p>"Seems like we're heading off towards Yokohama." Akito said as they left the Uchiha District the next day.<p>

The blonde nodded, opening up a folded paper and looking at the map they had purchased. "According to the rumors, the pink haired beauties are stopping in Yokohama. That's quite a ways. It'll be a long journey…maybe…three hours?"

"Then let's get going." The Uchiha said, turning in the direction of the gates. They had searched the city for rumors the day before, and had managed to come across a shop owner who had heard some interesting news. Apparently a group of guys had come by the day before, talking about two pink haired women they'd had with them, and how they were going to head for Yokohama. So Akito and Kyo had returned to the Uchiha Estate and gotten some rest, before packing up some supplies and heading out.

The excursion to Yokohama from Kawasaki was surprisingly quiet one. Neither of them had anything to say to the other, and it wasn't too unpleasant. They stopped only twice, to get some fresh water and to relieve themselves. But other than that, everything went smoothly. Just before it reached the third hour of their travels, the city and harbor of Yokohama came into view, and only grew vaster in their field of vision.

"Finally…Yokohama." Kyo breathed out with relief.

"Hopefully we won't have to stay here long." Akito said. "I would rather find the princesses before they get raped and mutilated."

The blonde frowned and glared at his companion. "Why the hell would you say something like that?"

Akito lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "I am simply being realistic. This way, if we find them in one piece, it's even better."

Kyo shook his head and walked ahead of the Uchiha heir. "Where's your honor." He sighed, not leaving any room for the man to reply.

Akito frowned and walked faster, catching up to him. "Don't ever question my honor." He said. "Honor has nothing to do with what I just said. Besides, don't tell me that you haven't considered what could have happened to them."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to voice it out loud. That's just jinxing it!" the blonde said.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Fine, then I will refrain from saying such things."

"Good." Kyo said. The two walked into the gates of the city then, and noted the amount of people that were lining the streets. "Okay, first things first, we should find a teahouse. I'm starving."

"When are you ever not hungry?" the ebony haired man asked in skepticism. "You eat like a horse."

Kyo huffed, blowing some of his bangs from his face. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with having a healthy appetite."

"A healthy appetite, no, but a black hole?" he smirked and shook his head. "Ridiculous."

"Whatever." He crossed his arms as they started down the streets with purpose.

It took them some time to find the more commercial part of the town, but finally they could smell the aroma of food. "You!" they both heard and looked around, for some reason knowing the voice was calling out for them. They turned back around and saw an auburn haired man approaching them. He was dressed in a navy blue samue, the outer layer tying over his shoulder, with kimono-like sleeves over his arms. He had a staff in his hand and an almost worried look on his face. "You." He pointed in Kyo's face once he was before them. "You are in search of something."

Kyo's eyes widened in awe. "Yes, how did you know?" he asked.

"I have the gift of foresight. And I see danger in your future." The monk said, sounding very serious.

"Oh please." Akito crossed his arms. "Everybody in life is technically searching for something. And obviously there's danger in his future. He's a samurai. They always have danger in their future."

Kyo waved him off. "Shut up Akito. I want to hear more." He looked back at the monk. "What kind of danger am I in?"

"Of Buddha's displeasure. Your journey is not blessed, and will only result in failure should you not pay tribute to the great god." He said, pulling out a decorative cloth. "And what faster way than to trust a priest to bless you with Buddha's love?"

"Oh, that makes sense!" Kyo smiled, before reaching into his kimono to grab his money pouch. Akito reached out and stopped him.

"Kyo, quit being an idiot. This man is just swindling you out of your money. If you want to pay tribute, we can just walk over to the temple, where the _real_ monks of Buddha are." He said, giving the auburn haired man a suspicious look.

Kyo looked over at the ebony haired man. "But Akito, wouldn't it be faster to just give him the money here and have him take it to the temple?"

Akito gave the blonde a hard stare. "Do you want me to tell Princess Satomi that you were taking shortcuts to Buddha in your search for her? I don't think that will make her very happy."

The blonde gasped. "You're right!" he removed his hand from his kimono. "Sorry, but we'll just go to the temple. Thanks for telling us we need our quest to be blessed though. That saved our asses."

The man laughed and folded his arms, hiding his hands in his sleeves. "If you want to take the long forty minute hike, be my guest. Though…I am sensing a craving. Hunger perhaps?"

"Yes!" Kyo pointed at him. "We were just on our way to a teahouse too!"

"Obviously, since we're in the food district." Akito pointed out.

"Oh no, no." the auburn haired monk shook his head. "A tea house would bring you misfortune. You must go to a hotpot instead." He smirked. "In fact, I know a wonderful one just around the corner."

The Uchiha raised a brow at the monk. "And how, exactly, do you benefit from us going to a hotpot?"

"My benefit is seeing too samurai souls have safe travel." He said simply, "Though you wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?" he asked, looking to Kyo.

"Of course! We would love your company." Kyo smiled brightly.

"No, you would love his company." Akito said.

The blonde looked at him. "Oh come on Akito. The more the merrier I say!" he said.

"Fine." The Uchiha surrendered, before smirking. "But you're paying for the mooch."

The monk gave them a thumbs up and laughed. "Sounds good to me. Now come on, I'll show you to the hotpot." He walked past them, leading the two samurai down the busy streets and to a decent looking establishment. They went in and were seated in a nice cubicle. The three men took off their shoes and stepped up on the raised floor before sitting around the pot in the center that was now beginning to warm from the hearth.

"What can I get you all?" the waitress asked, giving them a friendly smile.

"Sake all around! And the beef sukiyaki, and keep it coming until we have had our fill." The monk ordered, winking at the woman, who giggled as she hurried off. He leaned over and watched her leave, staring at her rear appreciatively. "Mmm. Nice."

Kyo nodded. "Yeah, this is a nice place." He said naïvely. Then he looked at their new acquaintance. "So, what's your name? I'm Kyo."

The man straightened and nodded to the blonde. "My name is Terumi Vincent. And yours?" he shifted his aquamarine gaze to the silent, brooding one.

"Uchiha Akito." The dark samurai said.

"Uchiha?" Vincent blinked, "As in the Uchiha Clan?"

"One in the same."

The auburn haired monk nodded and looked over when the waitress came back and set down the platters of meat and vegetables, as well as the sake. "Enjoy." She smiled before leaving once more. Vincent took some of the meat with his chopsticks and set it in the boiling pot.

"Well I'm sorry for your misfortune. It must be hard to lose your alliance piece."

Akito's eyes narrowed at the monk as he placed things in the pot as well. "And how would you know about that?"

"Everyone knows about the Uchiha and Sabakus joining their lines with the princess. And word got here that both the princesses are missing. Not to mention there was an odd ruffian group here a few days ago that were talking of cherry blossom princesses and Shizuoka." Vincent explained, reaching in and taking his meat from the steamer and tossing it in his mouth, making a sound of content. "Delicious."

"Wait, they're taking Satomi-chan to Shizuoka?" Kyo asked. "Yes! We have our lead!" he smiled happily.

"Great." Akito sighed. "Another two days in which I have to travel with you."

Kyo simply ignored the other man. "Hey Vincent, you want to come with us?" he asked.

"No. He can't come." The Uchiha said. "He'll just get on my nerves."

"Well he would be a lot more fun to talk to than you. All you ever do is grunt, or glare, or sigh. And if you're not doing that you're saying mean things." The blonde pouted.

"Hn." Akito took out some meat and ate it.

"See?" Kyo pointed at the ebony haired man. "That's what you do!"

Vincent laughed and returned his light gaze to Kyo. "I'll come along. I've always wanted to see how beautiful those princesses were for myself. Plus, Shizuoka has some of the best akasen. And the women are simply scrumptious. After such a long travel, it would be nice to relax with female company."

"But I thought monks took a vow of chastity?" the blonde asked in confusion before taking a bite of meat.

Akito snorted. "Clearly he is not a virtuous monk."

"Virtuous, no, but I am still a monk nonetheless." Vincent beamed, dumping the rest of the meat and veggies in the pot. "So it's agreed, we head off to Shizuoka, it'll be about two days until we reach the place. And then we hit the brothels."

"Oh, I don't think I should…what if we find Satomi-chan, and she finds out…" Kyo said, shaking his head.

"Kyo," Akito said, getting his attention. "You're not married to her yet, you aren't even betrothed. And even if you were, it's not like she can do anything about it. She's only going to be yours when we find her. Besides, how would she find out? It's not like you're going to tell her. You're a man, and men have needs that women do not understand." He said simply. "So don't go if you don't want to, but I am in need of a good lay."

Kyo blinked. "Wow, I think that's the most I've ever heard you say." He said, causing Akito to roll his eyes.

Vincent poured them all some sake and handed out the cups, raising his own. "I second that, what your fantasy woman does not know, will not hurt her. Besides, she's a woman. She has no say anyways."

"Exactly." Akito drank the sake in his cup with one go. "Just be a man and show her who's boss."

"If you say so." Kyo said a bit unsurely, drinking his sake as well.

Vincent nodded, smirking at the blonde. "Kyo, you may be a samurai but learn the order. Us men, we get what we want when we want. So long as we are not tired down, we don't have to be loyal to _any_ one woman."

"You say that, but you haven't seen Satomi-chan." Kyo said, stars in his eyes. "She's the most beautiful woman in the entire world."

"Doubtful." Akito said, filling his cup with more sake.

The monk shrugged, joining Akito in another drink. "I've heard they are the most beautiful women in the country. After all, that cherry blossom hair is very exotic."

"He's just trying not to get his hopes up." Kyo snickered, sipping at his beverage. "Since he might get beat by his uncle for the other princess."

"Oh?" Vincent blinked. "Well that would be awful. What is he? Late thirties?"

"More like early forties." The blonde said, smiling at how funny it all was.

"Good God. What is that little thing, like fifteen? That's gunna suck, some old used cock being your first. Talk about disgusting." Vincent shook his head, downing the rest of the sake and ordering another.

Akito glared at him. "Don't speak of my uncle in such a manner. He is a great warrior, someone any woman would be proud to be married to."

"Until they saw his limp dick." Kyo snickered.

Vincent laughed and hit his knee, grabbing the sake from the waitress and pouring them all some more. "I think Akito here doesn't wanna get married."

"Why should I want to get married?" the young Uchiha asked. "Women are annoying, and only become bothersome with time."

"Yeah, but then you don't have to leave your house when you want to have sex." Kyo pointed out, drinking his sake. "Besides, Natsumi-sama is super pretty. She would make you a good wife."

"So says the man who actually wants to get married." Akito said before downing his drink.

Kyo shrugged. "That's because I found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Most men are not so lucky. And, I am in control of my marital status, whereas you are not."

"I'll marry her if you don't want her. I've always wanted to marry into money." Vincent smirked, picking more meat from the pot.

Akito looked to the monk. "No. She was promised to my family, and she will marry into my family. Whether it is through me or my uncle, despite the mileage on his dick." He smirked. "We'll just see. If she's as pretty as the rumors say, I will accept her."

"You are a shallow man, Uchiha Akito, to base it all on looks." Kyo shook his head. "A shallow man."

"And you aren't?" Akito raised a brow. "Why exactly do you want to marry Princess Satomi again? Oh wait, I remember. 'Satomi-chan is so enchanting, her smile is almost heavenly. Satomi-chan is the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Satomi-chan this, and Satomi-chan that.'" He mimicked, clearly making fun of the other samurai. Kyo simply stared at him, spluttering, since he didn't know what to say.

"No!" he eventually exclaimed. "I love her!"

"Uh huh." The ebony haired man said, clearly unconvinced.

"How can you love her if you've only just met her?"

Kyo looked to the auburn haired man. "I just do. It's something I feel in my gut, and my gut is never wrong."

"You are such an idiot." Akito sighed, setting down his empty cup.

"Alright. We should rest up tonight and head out in the morning." Vincent nodded. "I know a very good Inn we could say in. Has a hot spring and everything."

Akito stood, tossing down the fare for his meal. "Excellent."

"Yeah, after this meal I am getting pretty sleepy." Kyo nodded, pulling out his own money pouch and setting down some coin before standing. They left the hotpot then, and followed after Vincent to the inn he had suggested. He, of course, had no money, and Akito made Kyo pay for him to have a room, before simply walking off in search of the hot spring. They retired later that night, fully relaxed, each ready for the journey to Shizuoka.


	4. Caged Dove

**Kenkaku Bouken **

_Chapter Four_

-Caged Dove-

"And this, my friends," Vincent gestured to the wonderful town before them. "Is Shizuoka. Where the girls are delicious and tight, and everything is right!"

Kyo looked at the town before them in awe. "Wow. This place looks awesome."

"Yeah yeah, that's all well and good. Now let's go find the red light district." Akito said, walking forward.

Vincent followed after the dark haired samurai. "I think we should eat first. So we have plenty of energy."

Akito paused momentarily, before changing his direction. "Good point."

"My God you're a horny bastard." Kyo commented, following after the two.

"Nothing wrong with a healthy sexually appetite." The Uchiha said. "Just think of it in a similar manner you do your own appetite for food, and you'll understand."

"Still." The blonde muttered, folding his hands into his kimono.

"Relax Kyo." Vincent called over his shoulder, "This will be a great release."

* * *

><p>"This wig is so itchy." A beautifully soft voice whispered to the brunette beside her. She moved the black hair atop of her head a bit in attempts to scratch her scalp.<p>

"If you don't wear it, people will know who you are and you won't be able to get away with the things you have these past couple days." The brunette frowned, glancing down with her icy blue eyes and adjusting her loose kimono so it wasn't revealing so much of her chest.

Jade eyes focused on the only girl whom she considered her friend in this awful place. "I know…" she sighed, removing her hands and placing them in her lap. The two were sitting in the display area for one of the most elite brothels in Shizuoka. "Thanks again Taka, for helping me out in this place. I don't know how I've managed not to get picked when the customers come."

"Probably because you scratch that wig of yours every five seconds. I'm pretty sure it turns them off Princess." The brunette smirked, glancing over at the gathering males. It was becoming later in the evening, the sun already setting, which meant it was about to get busy.

Natsumi smiled, seeming to illuminate, though it fell quickly. "This place is awful, I thought when I was lucky enough to escape I would be free. But I just got captured by these gross men."

"Better than being given away by your father in order to earn money to pay off his debts." Taka said.

The princess frowned and moved closer to her friend, placing her hand over hers. "Taka, I promise, when I get out I will go to my father and buy your freedom, should you not be able to escape with me. No matter what it takes."

She smiled sadly at the pink haired woman. "You're too kind Natsumi." The brunette said. "But I have lost hope of ever getting to leave this place. The one time I tried to escape I was caught and punished brutally, and I would never wish the same fate upon you."

"I _will_ get out. There is warrior blood coursing through my veins, and though I don't know how to wield a sword like a master, I will get out. I will not have left my home just to end up in another cage. I'm going to be free." She gave her hand a tentative squeeze before smiling once more. "And I will find some way for you as well."

"I do wish I had as much faith as you." Taka smiled. "And I pray that you do escape. This is no place for such a fine woman as yourself." She looked out towards the gates into the district and sighed, seeing the men beginning to pour in. "Here they come." She said softly, reaching up with her free hand to hold her kimono in better place over her breasts.

Natsumi followed her gaze with her own and frowned. "Just look as unappealing as possible. Trust me it works!" she clapped her hands together and smiled before shaking her giddiness from her body.

"Well we don't all have wigs that make the men think we're bald." Taka commented with a wry smile, before letting it fall from her face.

"Then just try and get someone hot?" she blinked, shrugging.

"Oh lord." They both heard, and looked over to the barred window. There was an auburn haired man whose eyes were locked on Taka. Natsumi arched a delicate brow, taking in his appearance.

"Is he a monk?" she asked her friend, pointing at the male.

"Akito! Kyo! I've found the one I want." He called over his shoulder.

Taka looked to her friend. "Apparently he's a wolf in sheep's clothing." She said softly, glancing back at the monk.

Another man with spiky black hair walked up and stopped next to the monk. "Which one?" he asked, scanning the women.

The monk lifted his finger and pointed directly at Taka. "Her. She's gorgeous."

Natsumi grimaced and glared at the man, how she wished she could protect her friend from these vile people. Her gaze shifted, for only a second, but that was all it needed for her jade depths to lock with deep forest green. The owner of those deep eyes smirked. "I think I'll take her friend." He said, nodding to Natsumi before looking to the monk. "Kyo is being a wuss and hanging back, so I doubt he'll bed anyone tonight."

The girl's eyes widened and she felt her blood turn to ice in her veins. Oh no. Vincent tore his gaze from his choice and nodded to Akito, "Well let's get in there and claim them before someone else does." He suggested, walking ahead and into the entrance of the brothel. They were met with the owner, who gave them a sultry smile as she smoked her pipe.

"Find one of my girls that catches your eye?"

The monk nodded, rubbing his hands together, pointing over towards Taka. "The pretty little brunette." He told her. The mistress nodded and gestured for her hands to go and get her.

"Wonderful choice. She's only just gotten here but a month ago. Now…" her gaze lowered to the staff in his hand and the sword on Akito's side. "You may not enter with weapons, please, hand them over and we will take good care of them while you are preoccupied."

As they did so, Akito gave the owner a hard look. "Nothing better happen to this." He said, watching as she set the weapons aside. "And I want the woman next to the brunette. The one with the jade eyes."

The woman nodded and gestured for them to get her as well. "Very good choice. We just got her recently, she's yet to be broken in, so have fun." She smirked, pulling two room planks down and handing them to each. "Please find your rooms, the girls will be brought to you."

Akito took his plank and walked off, easily finding his room and going inside. He glanced around at his surroundings, and, finding them suitable, chose to sit on the futon in the center of the room and wait. It was soon after, the door slid open and the girl with the jade eyes was shoved in, stumbling a bit and falling to her knees as the door slammed shut behind them.

She stared at the entrance before slowly, and fearfully, turning her gaze to the man in the room with her. Akito rose and walked over to her, before lowering slightly so that their eyes were even with one another. He reached out and gently but firmly grasped her chin, turning it sideways to get a better look at her face. "I have been informed that you have yet to be broken in. Is this information correct?" he asked, looking back up to her eyes.

All she did was glare at him, before smacking his hand down from her face. "Do not touch me you vile scum." She seethed, moving away from him. "Yes it is true and will remain so. I belong to no one, especially this whorehouse." She said sternly, moving back and standing. She saw the window and opportunity surged through her. This was it, she could escape. It wasn't like this man would stop her anyways. He would just find another whore to entertain him.

Akito stood as well, reaching out and gripping her upper arm as he pulled her against him. "You will not dare to speak to me in such a way, wench." He said lowly, before thrusting his arm out and releasing her, causing her to fall onto the futon. Before she could get up, he was over her once more. "Now if you wish for me to be gentle with you, you will do as instructed." He said, his hand beginning to undo the ties at her waist.

Natsumi struggled against him, trying to force his hands away from her clothing. "Release me!" she ordered, her tone full of authority, though she had none here. She tried to move from beneath him, but he was much stronger than she, and before the princess could do anything, her kimono fell around her shoulders, exposing her chest to him.

Her eyes widened and a dark red blush spread across her cheeks as lay bare before him. But before he could attempts anything, she managed her hand from his grip and slapped him across the face. "Get off!" she screamed.

He glared at her, gripping her wrist tightly. "How dare you strike a man." He said, moving back and yanking her up along with him. In the process, Natsumi wig loosened and fell off of her head, her pink locks falling around her face. Akito's eyes widened, and he froze. "Oh shit." He breathed.

The princess's eyes widened, horror and panic ripping through her to her core. She reached up with her free hand and gripped onto her short pink hair. "Oh no." she cried out, shutting her eyes tightly in attempts to stop the tears. She looked back, or attempted to, seeing the wig laying on the floor behind her. This was bad. Very bad. And she knew he recognized her.

Her eyes widened then, when her wrist was released. She glanced back at the other man, shock coming to her face when she saw him taking off his haori. For a moment she thought he was still going to force her, until he wrapped it around her shoulders. "Here, cover yourself." He said, glancing up to her face. "Are you Princess Satomi, or Natsumi?"

Natsumi blinked, gripping the edges of the jacket and pulling them closer to hide her body from him. This was definitely odd. She should still try and run. Unless, the thought flashed through her mind, this man was one of her father's samurai and he was out looking for her. "I'm Natsumi."

"My name is Uchiha Akito, Lady Natsumi, and I was sent to come and rescue you and your sister." He told her. "And I apologize for my treatment of you thus far."

She grimaced and glared at him, abhorrence the only thing visible in her eyes in that moment. She lifted her hand once more and slapped him again, "What is wrong with you!" she demanded, tears pooling in her jade depths.

He just turned and glared at her slightly. Lady or not, she still had no right to slap him. "Well it wouldn't have been that bad if you had cooperated." He said simply. He reached out and gripped her arm, though this time it was a lot more gently. He rose, bringing her up with him. "Now we don't have much time to waste. Put that on fully." He nodded to his haori. "Then we shall leave and find your sister. Kyo will be distraught that she isn't here." He rolled his eyes at the mere thought of the blonde.

"What do you mean _cooperated, _I was not about to let some man have his way with me." She spoke back, righting the haori and pulling it tightly around her chest, gabbing one of the fallen ties and tying it around her waist. "Hold on, Kyo?" she looked up at him. "He has blonde and shaggy hair?"

"Yeah, and he's obsessed with your sister." He said, walking over to the door and peeking out into the hall. "Your father promised her hand in marriage to him should he bring the both of you back safely."

"Then what the hell are you doing it for?"

He turned and looked back at her. "I am one of your choices as a husband." He said simply.

Her eyes widened slightly. "You're a head Uchiha?"

"Yes." He glanced back out in the hall. "Now can the rest of your questions wait until after we're out of here?" he asked. "We must leave as swiftly as possible."

"I'm not leaving without my friend." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

He looked back at her, and was about to protest, when he realized it would just waste time. "Fine." He said. "Was she the woman Vincent picked out?"

Natsumi nodded and let out a deep breath. "Her father sold her to get rid of his debt. But I can't leave her here. So unless you want me to make this _a lot_ more difficult for you, we need to find out a way to get her and myself out. But your time is almost up…they'll be back to ask if you want to pay for more."

"Then let's go." He said, before leaving the room. Natsumi followed after him quickly, seeing that he had stopped at the door to the room next to theirs. "Vincent, you better be finished." Was all he said as his hand slid the door opened. He blinked. "Well that was quick. Did you even start?"

Curious about his words, Natsumi peered over his shoulder into the room, going wide eyed at the sight. Taka was just sitting there on the futon, the monk across from her. And it appeared like they had spent the entire time talking.

Vincent waved over at his friend and then the small thing behind him, his eyes widening. "Is that…?"

Natsumi looked over towards the hall and gasped, pushing Akito into the room gently, shutting the door behind her. "They're coming to check." She told him, her hands still resting on his back, between his broad shoulders.

Akito reached behind him, placing his hand on Natsumi's hip in an almost comforting gesture. "Yes, this is Natsumi." He told the auburn haired man. "We're busting out of here. She's coming with us." He nodded to the other woman in the room.

Taka's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked, hope actually coming to her voice.

The princess moved around the Uchiha, hurrying over to her friend and kneeling before her. "Of course. I told you I would save you any way I can. I will not break that promise." She smiled. "Besides, I know we can trust them, because he," she glanced back at Akito, "I don't know. He's an Uchiha, the one I was petitioned to marry, and I feel he will help us."

"I will help too." Vincent nodded and looked to his companion. "I will jump down to the ground from the window, you lower them down, and once I have them both, you get our weapons. I will take them with me to the inn where Kyo is."

Akito nodded. "Sounds like a plan." They walked over to the window then, and before Vincent left, Akito gave him a warning look. "Don't do anything inappropriate where she is concerned." He said, gesturing over to Natsumi with a jerk of his head.

The monk just rolled his eyes and climbed out the window, hanging down from the ledge and dropping to the grass behind the brothel. "Alright." He readied himself and looked up. "Taka, take it nice and slow. I promise I will catch you."

Taka walked over to the edge of the window, looking down to the ground with a bit of trepidation. Her brow furrowed. This was her chance to escape, and she wouldn't waste it. This time, she felt that they would make it out okay. Those thoughts in mind, she climbed out the window with Akito's help, gripping the ledge fiercely as she looked back down to Vincent's outstretched arms. Taking a fortifying breath, she closed her eyes and let go, only to have them snap open when she was in fact caught.

He smiled down at her and nodded, before setting her on her feet and then looking up once more to the window. "Ready whenever you are." He called softly. Natsumi stared at the window and slowly walked over towards it, taking a deep breath as she stopped beside Akito.

"You'll be fine." The Uchiha said, holding out his hand to her. "I will help you down."

"I know I will." She glanced up and met his gaze for only a moment before taking his hand and moving to the window. He helped her up and out the window as she held onto him tightly. "Just be…" she trailed off. "Don't die." Natsumi sighed.

He smirked, only making himself look even more attractive. "Of course not. It wouldn't do to make you a widow before you can even wed, now would it?"

Natsumi glared at him slightly, but couldn't help the small blush that dusted across her cheeks. "Just drop me already." She huffed.

"As you wish." He said, letting go of her and watching her fall into the awaiting monk's arms. Assured that they would be okay, he moved away from the window and back into the room. As he reached the futon, there was a knock at the door.

"Sir, your time is up. Do you wish for more?" a voice asked through the door.

Akito made a grunting noise, pretending that he was in the act of sex. "Yes." He gritted out.

"Very well sir. We shall add the extra time to your bill." The owner of the voice said, before they walked down the hall. Akito listened as they knocked on the door to the room that he and Natsumi had been in, and waited. Once they didn't get an answer, they opened the door, and that was when all of the ruckus began. Akito stayed tense as he listened to the alarm going off, and people running amuck in the halls of the brothel.

When the footsteps died down, he walked over to the door and slid it open, stepping out into the hall before closing the door behind him, pretending that he was finished with the woman given him. He casually walked towards the front room where his sword and Vincent's staff were, intent on retrieving them. He let a victorious smirk come to his face as he picked up his swords, strapping them back to his waist. As he reached out to pick up Vincent's staff, he heard a loud yell, and glanced over his shoulder to see the source. It came from the owner of the brothel, the woman who had assigned them their rooms.

"You!" she pointed at him. "You have stolen two of my best looking girls! Kill him!" as the order left her lips, a group of men ran in, obviously henchmen that she kept for such situations. They all drew their swords and ran at the ebony haired man, their intentions obvious. With a sigh, Akito picked up the monk's staff and quickly blocked the sword aimed for his neck.

He drew his own sword with his other hand, stabbing the man before him. He pushed the stunned guard away from him, taking the opportunity to run towards the exit. As he hit people out of his way, he couldn't help but commend the monk on having a staff made of such sturdy wood. Because no matter how many swords hit it, the staff seemed to just barely get nicked.

Running out of the brothel, he cursed to himself when he saw all of the angry townspeople. Well, more like the angry mob of men that were upset he was ruining their district or whatever. He bolted for the gates out of the district, but was quickly surrounded. He dodged the attacks sent his way, fighting some people off, but there were too many. He grimaced as he felt something slice into his right arm, a slash on his left cheek following quickly after that.

Knowing that his chances of survival were dwindling, Akito took in his surroundings, before pushing through the men and making his way over to a pile of crates. Leaping up onto them, he made his way to the roof of a building. He kicked the crates before running off, not wanting anyone to follow him in his escape. Using his superior speed that he had gained in the years he'd studied to become a samurai, he ran from roof to roof, easily losing the mob.

When he entered the area of the village where the inn was located, he dropped down to the ground in an alleyway. Dusting himself off, he put his sword away and casually walked out to the street. He made his way to the inn, walking right in and past the owner towards the room that they had purchased hours before going to the red lights district. He found the room and entered, causing the three occupants inside to go silent.

"Well that was fun." He said, tossing Vincent his staff. "That thing's sturdier than it looks." He told the monk.

"And you thought it was for vows and incantations." The auburn haired man smirked, but then glanced down. "Your arm."

Akito glanced down to his arm, seeing the blood beginning to soak his clothes. "Oh yeah." He said, as if it was no big deal. "Forgot about that." Then he looked back up at them. "It's nothing." He waved it off, walking over to his pack.

Vincent shrugged and looked over to the brunette sitting beside him and then the princess across from them. "You two must be hungry. Would you like something to eat?" he asked, standing and offering his hand down to Taka. "You can stay in my room, I feel things may become tense."

Taka glanced to Akito and then Natsumi, before looking back up at him. "Okay." She said with a small smile, taking his hand and standing.

He pulled her with him and slid the door open, "I'll grab something for you as well Princess." He said before shutting it behind them and disappearing down the hall. Natsumi sighed and looked off towards the window, gripping the lower half of her kimono in her hands.

"Tomorrow we shall go and buy you something else to wear." Akito said as he pulled out a roll of bandages from his pack. "Until then, continue to wear my haori so that you are better covered from other men's eyes."

"And when would these other men have an opportunity to see me? We cannot stay here. They're going to be searching for you everywhere." She sighed, gripping the haori from the inside and pulling it more tightly around her.

"We'll probably just send Kyo out to get you and that other woman something more suitable for travelling." He said, slipping his right arm out of his yukata, revealing the gash on his arm, as well as half of his chest. "While we slip out of the village in the early morning and find a good hiding spot on the road in which to wait for him." he reached over and grabbed a jar of water, dipping his hand in it and rinsing off some of the blood from his arm.

Natsumi watched him clean his wound and couldn't help but notice he was having a bit of difficulty in the task. She shifted her gaze once more and glared off, trying not to be so embarrassed. She'd yet to be alone with a man, ever, let alone one that was extremely good looking and currently shirtless. She got up and walked over to him, kneeling in front of him and resting on her knees as she took a towel and dipped it in the water, better cleaning it for him.

There was a small pink blush staining her pale cheeks. "I don't know much about treating wounds…but how you were twisting your arm to clean it looked painful…"

Akito looked at her face, slightly entranced by her blush. "Thank you." He said, watching her clean his cut. Nobody had ever helped him before, something he didn't mind, since he'd learned long ago how to take care of himself.

She nodded. "Well…" she paused, dipping the cloth in the water once more and cleaning the rest of the blood off. "I suppose it's the least I can do…even though you were planning on doing nothing but having your way with me." She sighed. "You still saved me from that place." Natsumi frowned, not wanting to think about what would have happened had she stayed any longer. Once she was finished with cleaning him, she picked up the bandages and looked over them as if trying to figure out how to wrap them properly.

She pulled one end and leaned forward, beginning to wrap his arm. Akito sat still, continuing to watch her. "How did you come to be there anyways?" he asked. "I doubt the ones who kidnapped you and your sister would have sold you there. They would have made a better profit elsewhere."

"We were in a crate together by some low end inn. Something hit it and the planks broke loose, so we ran. Unfortunately, they weren't too far off, and my sister was grabbed once more. But she told me to keep running. I did and hid in a shop, there were wigs inside so I took one. I figured it would be less likely for me to be noticed. Then I ran into the Mistress' husband." She shrugged and tied off the bandage. "Next thing I know I was in the brothel, and I met Taka."

He nodded, taking all of this in. "Do you know where those men were headed?" he asked, pulling his arm from her and examining the bandage. Pleased with it, he put his arm back into its sleeve, righting his yukata. Then he reached over and picked up the towel she had used to wipe the blood from his arm, and dipped it once more, wiping off his cheek.

"Kyoto."

He sighed. "That's almost another week of travelling." He set down the rag and looked at her. "I doubt we will catch up to them before they reach the city, but we can make it there quickly enough. Do you know what they were going to do to you once reaching the city?"

Natsumi sighed and shook her head. "No…I'm sorry."

Akito reached out and gently gripped her chin. "Do not apologize." He said, running his thumb along her jaw. "The important thing is that you are safe, and we now know where they are taking Satomi, in case we do not catch up to them."

"I've been here for three days. Tomorrow will be my fourth, they are most likely almost there." She pulled away from him then, giving him a scrutinizing look. "If you were out looking for my sister and I, what were you doing in a brothel?"

He smirked. "What else would I be doing at a brothel? Buying a souvenir?" he said, as if mocking her intelligence.

Her face fell and she rolled her eyes, getting up, but not before smacking him on his arm, right over his wound. Akito hissed at the sting, jerking his arm closer to his body so that she wouldn't hit him again.

"Pig." She grumbled, walking back over to the futon and sitting down.

"Priss." He muttered, crossing his arms and remaining seated where he was.

She crossed her arms as well and glared out the window, staying silent, as did he, until the door slid open and someone ran in. "Natsumi-sama! You're alive!" Kyo yelled, running in and falling to his knees beside the girl, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe!" he paused and blinked, taking in the petrified woman's appearance. "What happened to your hair? Where's Satomi-chan? Is she alright too? Is she with you?"

Akito rolled his eyes. "Satomi is in Kyoto with the kidnappers. Natsumi escaped only to get caught once more and put in a brothel."

The blonde gasped at this. "A brothel? Are you okay? Nobody touched you did they?" then he turned and glared at Akito. "What did you do to her? Huh? I know how your mind works." He gave the ebony haired man a suspicious look.

"I didn't _do_ anything." The Uchiha said. "Her wig fell off, so I stopped."

Natsumi glared at him and then shifted her jade gaze to the blonde, appearing as innocent as she could, leaning into his friendly embrace. "Oh Kyo-kun! He ripped open my kimono and stared at my chest! He would have done whatever he wanted no matter how much I protested. I was just lucky the gods had favor on me and he was sent to retrieve me."

Kyo's eyes widened, and he turned and glared at Akito. "What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you treat Natsumi-chan this way." He tightened his hold on her. "That's it, you're not allowed to be near her. She can stay in my room tonight. You will just do terrible things to her."

Akito just looked furious and stood. "She can stay here, I will simply get another room. And if you want her to be your responsibility, then fine. I don't care." He picked up his pack and walked over to the door. "It's not like I'll have to marry her or anything." Were his last words, before he left the room, closing the door a bit harshly behind him.

"He's always so cranky." Kyo sighed. He looked back at the pink haired woman then. "I am so sorry you had to deal with him Natsumi-chan."

"It's fine." She sighed. "Just shows I was right to try and run away."

He frowned. "You tried to run away? Why?"

Natsumi looked up at him and moved away, keeping her knees to her chest. "I didn't want to get married. I don't want to be let out of my cage only to be put in another one. And I've heard about the Uchihas, and now experienced one first hand. They are overly dominant. My freedom was small before, but I would be chained down if I went Kawasaki."

"Nah, Akito's just an arrogant jerk. When you meet his family, you understand where he gets it from, believe me. I don't think Uchihas know how to smile." Kyo said, smiling slightly. "But I'm glad you're okay. And don't worry, we'll get Satomi-chan back safe and sound."

"I hope so." She smiled back.

He stood then. "Well, I'm going to go and find Akito and see what the plan for tomorrow is. You get some rest. We're probably leaving early in the morning."

Natsumi nodded and situated herself more comfortably. "Of course. I'll need a new kimono, nothing too fancy but please, I still want to look pretty."

"Natsumi-chan, you would look pretty in anything. But don't worry, I'll get something nice." He smiled before leaving the room, off to go to bed in order to get ready for the journey ahead of them.


	5. The Road to Nagoya

**Kenkaku Bouken**

_Chapter Five_

-The Road to Nagoya-

"Where's Akito?" Vincent asked, looking around the room where they all were. They had decided to gather in the Uchiha's first bedroom at the inn, the one that Natsumi had slept in.

Kyo shrugged. "I'm not sure. I couldn't find him last night either, so I just figured he went out to get some fresh air or something. Not really the smartest thing to do though, since he'd get caught and put in jail."

"Do you think that's where he is?" Taka asked, slightly concerned.

"Nah." The blonde waved her off. "He's too crafty to get caught by the police."

"Probably off doing something despicable." Natsumi huffed, her back facing the group as she stared out the window, still dressed in her clothes from the day before.

The door to the room opened then, and Akito walked in, holding a parcel in the crook of his arm. Without looking at everybody else, he walked over to Natsumi and held the package out to her. "Here."

Having turned her head at his entrance, she looked down to the package and blinked, taking it slowly. "What is this?"

"Something suitable for you to wear while we travel." He said simply.

Natsumi looked down to the package once more and began to open it, going wide eyed when she saw the beautiful fabric hidden beneath. "Is this…" she breathed out, lifting it from the paper and revealing a beautiful kimono. It wasn't the elaborate ones she was accustomed to, but she loved it. It was simple and elegant. It was white mostly, but at the edges it tinted to a rosy pink. Red flowers decorated the entire cloth, and she felt herself smile. She pulled it closer and looked into the packaging to see there were getas as well as some decorative hair chopsticks.

"Wow." she looked back up at him. "This is beautiful."

A barely noticeable blush came to his cheeks at her genuineness. "Well…I thought it would look nice on you, and that you would like it."

"I do. Thank you." She smiled, taking the things she had gotten from him and getting up. She walked over to the other side of the room and pulled the screen out, going behind it to change. Vincent, who happened to scoot beside Akito by now, nudged the dark haired samurai with a sly smirk.

"Well, well, well."

Akito glared at him. "Well what."

"I think you think she's pretty." He said lowly, so no one else would hear.

"No shit." The Uchiha said, crossing his arms.

"What about Taka?" they all heard Natsumi call from behind the screen. She came out then, fastening the obi around her waist to keep it all together. Her hair was put up with the decorative sticks and her pink bangs fell over half of her face. "She needs something more suitable as well."

"I didn't get her one." Akito said simply. "I don't know about what size she would be."

Vincent smiled at the sight, since the princess was in fact a beauty, and walked over towards the door where a sack was sitting. "I already picked one up." He handed it to the brunette and gave her a charming smile. Akito's glare intensified as he looked over at the monk.

"And just how did you pay for that?"

The monk laughed and pulled a familiar looking wallet from his sleeve. Kyo gasped, "Hey! That's mine!"

"I just borrowed it is all."

"You would have had to pay for it anyways." Akito shrugged, before walking over to Natsumi. He took in her appearance, and then reached out and brushed some of her bangs aside, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers as his hand lowered. "You look beautiful." He said softly.

Natsumi blinked, blushing a dark red as she lifted up the haori between them to create some distance. "Here," she said softly, handing it to him before she moved away. She was becoming slightly uncomfortable. After all, just last night she thought her most precious gift was going to be taken by this man. "Thanks…" she looked off and then went over to Taka, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind the screen. "Hurry and change so we may leave. The longer we stay here the more danger we are in of being caught once more."

"Okay." She said, the sound of her changing clothes being heard then. A few minutes later she came back out, fully dressed. Her kimono was a light blue, matching her eyes almost perfectly. Decorated across it were white birds, similar to doves, with a darker blue obi. "I'm ready. We can leave now."

"You look so beautiful Taka!" Vincent said proudly, taking her hands in his own. "As much as I loved seeing your luscious breasts in the other, you look so wifely. We should get married and have many children."

"Freak." Akito mumbled.

Taka pulled her hands from the monk's as her brow furrowed. "Or I could just thank you for the clothes and be done with it." she said. "So thank you."

"That'll be okay. So long as you like it." he nodded and looked to the others. "I say we get outta here." He grabbed a hold of his staff and his travel pouch, tying it around his torso. "Come on all! To Kyoto!" he declared, heading out the door.

Natsumi smiled and clapped her hands together, sliding on her getas before following after him with Kyo. Akito let out a small sigh and followed them, Taka bringing up the rear.

"Okay, it will take us approximately three days to reach Nagoya, and there aren't any villages along the way, so we'll be camping out." Kyo announced. "Luckily I bought us some food and supplies while you two were in the red lights district, so we should be good."

"What are the chances of running into any thugs or demons?" Taka asked.

Kyo glanced at her. "Pretty high. Especially while travelling through the forest."

"I have to sleep on the ground?" Natsumi gasped, as if the thought itself was offensive.

Akito looked at the princess. "You can sleep on my haori if the thought bothers you so much." He said simply.

She huffed, crossing her arms as they headed through the streets of Shizuoka towards the eastern sea route. "How will sleeping on a simple over jacket make me comfortable from the ground?"

He rolled his eyes, an action unseen by her. "Then sleep on top of me. It's either that, on top of my jacket, or the direct ground. Take your pick." He shrugged.

A dark blush came to her cheeks and she lifted her hands to cover the offending gesture. Vincent leaned forward and smirked, scooting closer to the princess. "Oh la la, looks like choice number ichi." The monk snickered, only making the princess darken in color.

"It does not!"

"Vincent, leave her alone. She has all day to pick." The Uchiha smirked slightly.

"Why'd I have to get rescued by a bunch of juvenile delinquents?" Natsumi asked herself, holding her palm to her forehead. "You're all perverts anyways. You'd be lucky if we slept in the same forest as you."

"Well you have to, otherwise nobody would be able to protect you." Kyo snickered.

Taka rolled her eyes. "Well I'm sleeping on the other side of the camp, where the chances of me being groped in the middle of the night are less." She said, crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"I would only grope you with your permission." Vincent huffed, crossing his arms. "Look, yes, touch, no. Unless I were unbearably sexually repressed. I might attempt a squeeze." He smiled, moving behind Taka and reaching for her rear with giddy fingers.

She just happened to glance back at him in that moment, and went wide eyed. "Pervert!" she exclaimed, twisting and slapping him across the cheek, leaving a red mark in the shape of her hand.

He rubbed his sore cheek, making a pained noise, though he was smiling. "So close to the soft rump."

Kyo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and then looked around. "Eh…where did Natsumi-chan go?" he asked, turning and searching the area.

Akito looked around, and spotted her at one of the dango stands. "I'll go get her." he sighed, walking over to where she was. When he was next to her, he gave her a hard look. "And what, exactly, are you doing?" he asked, watching as she paid the vendor and took a stick of dango from him.

The young princess looked up at her 'babysitter' and offered him up the stick in her hand. "I was hungry." She shrugged, lowering it back down and biting off the top piece.

"Well then you should have said something. You can't just go walking off." He told her, grabbing her arm and leading her back to where their friends were. "Bad things could happen to you if you walk off and don't tell us. Besides, everyone else is waiting until lunch before eating, so you can do the same."

"I will not do the same." She attempted to pull her arm from his grasp but found it futile. "Despite my affection for my friend, I am of a far higher class and will do as I please." She protested, almost causing a scene as people turned to watch the samurai pull the pink haired woman along.

"Yes, well unless you want to just announce to the world who you are, you will act as everyone else." He said. "What, do you want us to all get caught? The goal is to leave Shizuoka as soon as possible, not dawdle for trivial things such as your hunger."

Natsumi glared up at him. "My hunger is _not_ trivial. And if you think so of it then you are not befitting to take care of me as a bride." She jabbed.

He stopped and looked down at her. "You think I can't take care of you?" he leaned down so that his face was next to hers. "Natsumi, I will probably take better care of you than your own parents." He said. "So whenever you do need anything, all you have to do is ask."

She smirked, though it went unseen by the Uchiha due to the close proximity. "I want shaved ice."

Akito smirked as well. "I said need, not want. There's a difference. Now let's go." He said, moving the hand on her arm to around her waist, speeding up their walk.

Natsumi blinked and cried out. "No! I need some! I've never had any before!"

"Then we will get you some in a city where we are not wanted." He reasoned. "I promise."

She grumbled, glaring off. "We won't be stopping in a city for almost two days. This is so unfair."

"Eh! Akito. Control your woman will you!" Vincent called to them as they continued towards the gate. Natsumi went wide eyed, the red returning to her cheeks.

"I'm not his woman!"

"Just ignore him. I do." Akito told her. "Besides, good things to those who wait."

Natsumi gave him a hard stare and finally managed to pull from his grip. "Regulator." She grumbled, walking after the others. He rolled his eyes and followed after her, wanting this journey to just be over with already.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry!" Natsumi whined for the millionth time.<p>

Vincent ran his hand down his face and groaned. "You couldn't just let her eat could you?" he asked, glancing over at the irritated Uchiha.

"We needed to get out of there. If we had stayed any longer, we would have been caught." Akito said.

Kyo smiled at them. "Well it is about time we stop for lunch. What do you say we find a cozy little spot to eat at?"

"I am hungry." Taka said, placing her hand on her now growling stomach.

Natsumi moved to a tree and leaned against the bark, making pained noises. "I'm so hungry. I think I'm going to die! We've been walking for almost six hours!"

"God she's annoying." Akito muttered to himself, walking over to Natsumi. He sat down at the base of the tree and took his pack off. Opening it up, he reached in and took out a loaf of bread and some cheese. "Well if you want to eat, sit down." He said, noticing that Natsumi was just staring at him.

Natsumi slumped next to him and took a slice, placing the cheese on it. "So hungry." She mumbled, biting down onto the simple eat.

Vincent shook his head and sat down beneath the shade of another nearby tree. "Princesses sure are needy. Good thing you don't want to marry her, huh, Akito?" the monk smiled, undoing his own pack and offering Taka a rice ball.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Akito said simply, getting himself a slice of bread and cheese. Taka sat down next to Vincent, taking the offered food and biting into it as Kyo sat down on the other side of Natsumi.

"Why sure you do." The blonde spoke up, getting out his own food as well. "You said on the way to Shizuoka that you didn't want to marry some frilly little princess, and that-"

The Uchiha glared at Kyo. "Why don't you stop talking about things you know nothing about?" he interrupted. "Can we not just sit and eat without listening to the incessant babble about stupid things?"

"You won't hear me talk." Taka said. "I'm too busy eating." She took another large bite of her rice ball.

Natsumi just let out a sigh, focusing on her food and nothing more, but had a frown on her face. Vincent watched her for a moment, before deciding to try and lighten the now downcast mood. "I've got a question princess. How come your hair is all short? I thought you noble types grew it out and had it look all lustrous. Isn't long hair a good sign of wealth and high class?"

"It was long when I first met her about a week ago. Long and pretty." Kyo said, looking to Natsumi. "Did one of those thugs that got you cut it off?" he asked, before gasping. "Did they cut of Satomi-chan's beautiful locks too? Oh cruel world!" he cried.

"They didn't cut my hair, I did this to myself." She gave him an odd look. "So don't worry, she still has her long hair."

"Oh, thank goodness." The blonde put his hand over his heart and let out a relieved sigh.

Taka just gave the princess an odd look. "Why did you cut it? If I was able to have long hair I totally would."

Natsumi had to swallow the food in her mouth before she could explain, "I was trying to be unappealing to the Uchiha Clan, so I took a sword and I cut it all off."

Akito looked over to her and smirked. "What a shame that I think it suits you." He said, before taking another bite of his bread.

"What a shame, I don't care." She finished off her bread and stood, dusting off her kimono before walking away from the group and into the thicket of the forest they were walking along.

"Don't go far." Akito called. "We're going to head out soon."

"I'm not your property, so don't tell me what to do!" she yelled back, the group only hearing her voice since she had disappeared.

Vincent laughed. "You guys are going to make such a wonderful, happy family."

"Shut up." The Uchiha said, glaring at him. "If she wants to get kidnapped again, fine. If she wants demons to come out and eat her, fine. See if I care."

"I think you care." Kyo shrugged, taking his canteen and drinking some of the water. "You'll definitely care when it happens to her." the blonde snickered. "You'll freak out and go save her pretty little ass."

Hearing such talk, Taka stood. "I'm going to go see if she's okay." She said, tuning and walking into the forest in the direction the pink haired woman had gone. After all, if she and Natsumi were together, their chances of being harmed were less…right?

* * *

><p>Akito paced back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back as Vincent and Kyo watched. "I don't care." He said, shaking his head. "I don't care that it's oddly quiet. I don't care that she's been gone for about ten minutes." He said. "I absolutely don't care."<p>

"Are you sure you don't care?" Kyo smirked slightly. "Because it kind of looks like you care."

"You know…" Vincent sighed, laying down on his side and propping his head up with his hand. "When you're worrying about Natsumi, you're _just_ as annoying as she is when she's hungry."

The Uchiha glared at him. "No I'm not. Am I whining? No. Am I being overly dramatic? No. So I am not being the way Natsumi is when she's hungry."

"I think you're being overly dramatic." The blonde said. "You kind of remind me of a woman right now."

"An annoying woman." Vincent nodded.

"I am not!" Akito said, turning on his heel to pace in the opposite direction. "But don't you think it's weird that they haven't come back yet? I mean, the forest isn't even making a peep."

Kyo sighed. "They probably found some flowers, or a cute little bunny that they just needed to hug, and cuddle, and squeeze until it chokes." He said, miming the entire action as he spoke.

"Or they got murdered." The monk said bluntly, pulling up a blade of grass and chewing on the end. "If I was a bandit and not _completely_ and faithfully dedicated to Buddha, I'd take that pretty little princess and decimate her. Maybe cut her up a bit, cause' I'd be all sadistic and like them covered in a bit of blood. Make her and Taka touch each other, playing with their cute little buds before I raped and murdered them. Probably cut off some of their hair for a souvenir. Trophies or something like that. I'm just saying there's some sick people out there." He shrugged.

The other two just stared at the monk in shock, both completely and utterly speechless. "You are one sick man." Kyo said eventually.

"That's it." Akito said. "I'm going to go and find them. Not because I care. I'm just going to go check on that one girl…the one with…brown hair?" he said, scratching his head. "Yeah."

"You mean Taka?" Vincent asked, arching a curious brow.

"Yeah, that one." The Uchiha said. "I'm just going to go and check on…what was her name again?" he asked.

"Taka." The blonde samurai said.

Akito snapped. "Exactly." He turned and disappeared into the forest then. Kyo looked over to the monk and sighed.

"I think it's sad that he's already so whipped and he doesn't even like her."

"Yeah, me too." The auburn haired man nodded.

The heard a small rustle from a nearby bush and looked up, seeing Taka appear from the green brush. "Hey sweet stuff." Vincent smiled. "What you up to?"

The brunette frowned, a worried expression on her façade. "I couldn't find Natsumi anywhere."

"You mean you've been searching for her this entire time?" Kyo asked, his brow furrowing.

She nodded. "I even called out to her, but I didn't even hear a peep."

Vincent sighed. "Damnit…" he growled out. "This means we have to actually do something."

"It also means Akito's gonna freak out, if he hasn't already." Kyo grumbled.

* * *

><p>Akito walked through the forest, looking around for any traces that Natsumi had been there. She couldn't have gotten that far, right? It had only been ten minutes, not to mention she was a feeble woman, who wasn't used to walking a lot, and had no outdoorsy skills whatsoever. Most likely she'd collapsed of exhaustion somewhere, and when he found her, he would have to carry her back in order for them to continue. Man was she trouble.<p>

He continued to walk, but still couldn't find any traces of her, or the other woman that had been travelling with them. Eventually, he gave up and decided to call out for them. "Natsumi? Other wench?...Tiki?" he called, hoping that that was the other woman's name.

Silence answered him, and he sighed. He continued his search, calling out for them every so often, and still not receiving an answer. Suddenly he spotted something shiny in the distance, and ran over to it. Squatting, he saw that it was one of the chopsticks that Natsumi had been using to keep her hair up. He felt his blood freeze in his veins as he carefully picked up the hair piece and stood.

This only meant one thing. She'd been attacked by something, for she would never just leave the chopstick behind on purpose. No lady would. He searched the forest floor, quickly finding the tracks of whatever had taken her and following after. All that was going through his mind at the moment was how many times he had told her to be careful and to not wander off, and all the things that could be happening to her right now. And it was all her fault, for being too stubborn.

What a troublesome woman.

* * *

><p>Natsumi sat along the river bank, a stern frown set into her beautiful features. "Don't look so sad little princess." A smooth, languid voice said, though there was a hint of malice. The water began to move and solidify into the form of a man and then color gave life to the silhouette. "I'm not going to eat you." He smiled, leaning forward and cupping her cheek with his wet hand. "You're so stunning. I must have you for my own. Mate with me little princess."<p>

"No thank you." She said, trying to move from the touch, but her hands seemed to be glued to the ground.

"So kind. But you will be mine. Demons dream of filling you lovely human girls with our seed. Our demon children would outshine all the rest.

"I said no thank you." She reiterated.

The demon sighed, his eyes flickering from the brown to a deep gold. "I will force you to your knees should it come to that. Your pain also relishes me to no end. Your cries would be the envy of all the others."

"Release me." Natsumi ordered, glaring at the being that was now completely humanoid and naked before her.

"I will release into you my sweet. Do not rush me." He leaned forward, pressing his wet lips against her jaw line and then her neck as she tried to pull away, a look of repulsion on her face.

"How about you release her, and then I kill you." Another voice said.

The demon looked up from the angelic face in his hand and to the source of the sound that was disturbing his pleasant aura. "Who are you?"

Natsumi turned her head and couldn't believe the relief that washed over her. "Akito!"

Said Uchiha walked closer to them. "I am Uchiha Akito, and you are currently touching something that does not belong to you." He said, pointing the tip of his blade at Natsumi.

"She does not belong to you. I see no declaration of property. No ring, no necklace." The demon smirked, running his fingers through her hair, causing her to convulse. "I smell your scent on her, but it is faint."

He glared at the demon, lowering his sword. "Doesn't matter. The fact is that she isn't yours, and your touch is obviously not wanted. So step away from her so that I can kill you." He took another few steps forward, bringing himself closer to them.

"Mmm…" the demon chuckled. "No." he held his hand out, his fingers loosening into water that shot out towards Akito.

Akito dodged out of the way, rolling on the ground before getting to his feet. He ran at the demon then, intent on stabbing him right through the chest. The demon simply moved his arm so that the water was still shooting out at the Uchiha, not intimidated in the least. Akito grimaced, rolling out of the way once more. He needed to get the demon away from Natsumi, that way she didn't run the risk of being hurt in the fight. Unable to really come up with anything, he ran at the demon once more, the same action occurring. Only this time when he got to his feet, he was a lot closer to Natsumi, and lunged at the demon, knocking him away from her and to the ground.

Both men got up quickly, not wanting to stay in such a vulnerable state. "You are bothersome." The demon frowned.

"And you're naked. Quit pointing out the obvious." Akito said, swinging his sword and slicing through the demon's shoulder. He frowned when the blade cut clean through, but there was no wound. Before he could contemplate why, water was rushing at him, and instead of dodging, Akito tried to bat it out of the way with his sword as he ran for his enemy. But the blade only got caught in the water, and with a bit of difficulty Akito pulled it out of what now appeared to be the demon's arm, before swinging it and slicing through its opposite shoulder. Again, it went straight through, not even leaving a scratch.

The demon laughed at the samurai's attempts. "Fool. You think a being as powerful as I could be taken down so easily? You are mistaken." This time it used both hands, shooting water out towards the ebony haired man. Akito went to doge, and, predicting his movements, the demon moved one of his water whips to where Akito would wind up, hitting him across the torso and sending him flying backwards.

Akito rolled a bit, and stood slowly when he eventually stopped. He looked down at his chest and cursed. It seemed that despite the demon being made of water, water which could not be cut by his sword, it could harm its enemies, because now the front of the young Uchiha's yukata was sporting a rather long cut.

"Kill him Akito!" Natsumi shouted, having twisted her body so that she could see the entire fight.

He glared at her. "What the hell does it look like I'm trying to do woman? It's not as easy as it looks."

"Do not worry pet." The demon said, glancing at the pink haired princess. "I, the stronger fighter, will be done shortly. And then we can consummate our relationship."

Using the demon's momentary distraction, Akito ran at him. "Consummate this, bastard." He gritted, thrusting his blade through the center of the demon's chest. He smirked at the startled look he received, but it slowly fell off his face when the demon's chest began to shake in laughter. The demon's smile was a sadistic, and almost angry one, and suddenly Akito was hit across the face with a powerful spray of water and flung off once more.

"How many times are you going to try the same thing, you pitiful human?" he laughed, slowly removing Akito's sword from being embedded in his chest. The Uchiha grunted, tired of being thrown around, and _definitely_ tired of this stupid monster. He stood, glaring at the other man as he drew his other sword. He ignored the demon's words, instead deciding to try and figure out how to beat him.

Obviously he couldn't continue to slash at random parts of his body, for that wasn't working. But there had been something different when he'd stabbed his sword into the demon's chest. The water concentration there had felt more solid, as if it was supposed to be stronger than the rest of the body. So perhaps its heart was in fact in its chest, and the only reason the rest of the body was not affected was to make people think that it didn't have one. It was a long shot, but something worth trying.

Seeing that Akito wasn't making a move, the demon smirked. "My turn then." He said running swiftly at the human, his intent to use Akito's own sword against him. Akito tensed before rushing at his enemy as well, and they met with a clash of steel. The demon didn't do much fighting with the sword however, instead quickly using his free hand to whip out and close around Akito's throat when he found an opening. Akito's eyes widened as he was raised a few inches from the ground, his grip on his sword loosening from the lack of oxygen he had. The demon tossed away the sword in his hand, before allowing it to turn into a small spear of water. "Seems you won't be saving her after all, _human_." The man sneered, bringing Akito's struggling form closer as he raised his hand to strike him in the chest.

"Akito!" Natsumi cried in horror, her eyes wide as she prepared to watch the end of her only chance of escaping this terrible monster.

As the demon's arm shot towards Akito's chest, his golden eyes widened in pain and shock as his hand halted its attack. He looked down to see Akito's sword pierced into his chest, right where his heart was. "How…?"

Akito smirked. "Seems you're not as indestructible as you appear, _demon_." He twisted his blade then, despite the painful angle at which he was holding it, causing the demon to cry out in pain and release him.

As Akito touched to the ground, taking in large breaths, the demon stumbled backwards a bit, before falling to his death. Akito stood from his crouched position and picked up his discarded sword, sheathing it before making his way over to the demon. He grabbed the hilt of his other sword and pulled it from its chest. The demon's form turned to water once the sword was removed, disappearing completely, save for the tiny, blue heart. He grimaced at the sight and stepped over it, heading towards Natsumi.

When he reached her he stopped in front of her and lowered to his knees. Seeing that her hands were stuck to the ground, he took his sword and cut away the strange sticky substance, freeing her. Then he wiped his blade off on the grass before sheathing it next to its twin. He looked up at her face, and, noticing the water there from the demon, he reached up to wipe it away. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes.

Natsumi stared at him, and before she could answer him, her lower lip trembled and her eyes began to water. She threw her arms around him and held him tightly, allowing herself to cry and finally show just how scared she was. Akito was stunned, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "It's okay." He said, patting her back a bit awkwardly, since he wasn't entirely sure what to do in these situations. "The demon is dead now, you don't need to be afraid."

They remained that way for a while, until Natsumi's cries finally began to die. She pulled away slightly, wiping at her face with the sleeve of her kimono and then looked down to his chest. "Are you ok?" she sniffed.

He followed her gaze. "Yeah, it was just my clothes that took the damage, but that's no problem. I have spares." He shrugged, looking back to her face. He gently gripped her chin and tilted her head back so that she was looking into his eyes. "Did he touch you or harm you in any way before I could get here?"

She shook her head to the best of her ability, "No, nothing really. He did grab my arm pretty hard." She sighed and slid up her kimono sleeve to assess the area. There were a couple bruises from what looked like a tight grip. "Nothing too bad though."

He frowned at the bruises, but released her chin. "Here." He said, reaching into his yukata and taking out the chopstick she had dropped. "I found this when I was looking for you." He explained, holding it out to her.

Natsumi smiled and took it from him, her fingers resting on his for what seemed longer than necessary. "Thank you." She said, dusting it off and cleaning it before fixing her disheveled hair.

Akito place his hand on her elbow, helping her stand. "Now," he said, keeping his hand on her elbow. "What did we learn?" he asked, raising a brow at her, though he didn't sound angry or condescending in the least.

She blinked and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't _mean_ to get attacked by a demon."

He chuckled. "Nobody ever means to get attacked by demons, or even people." He said. "But now you understand why I didn't want you wandering off on your own. I wasn't trying to control you, I just didn't want anything to happen to you."

Natsumi stuck her tongue out at him and walked past him, back in the direction she'd seen him come from. "It's all the same to me. If you wanted to go, you just would."

"Because I can fight off and kill anything that attacks me." He pointed out, following her.

"Well aren't you just _so _strong and brave. You know not everyone finds that attractive." She pointed out with a loud huff.

He frowned, catching up to her and grabbing her arm, stopping her retreat. "I didn't have to save you, you know." He said. "So maybe you should be a little more grateful instead of throwing a hissy fit."

She glared up at him, "Then why did you? As I recall, I'm not your responsibility yet."

"Well nobody else was available for the job." He said. "Obviously Kyo can't seem to take care of you, meaning that I have to. So get used to it."

"Wow." She shook her head, pulling her arm from his grip and heading back off. "Fine. Thanks. I won't do anything ever again."

He rolled his eyes, following her once more. "Tell me something I'll believe." He muttered.

Natsumi grimaced, deciding for once to keep her mouth shut. They continued through the woods, until they heard a ruckus and Vincent, Kyo, and Taka emerged from a break in the trees. "There you are!" the monk pointed, stopping in front of Natsumi. "We thought something terrible had happened to you."

"She got kidnapped by a demon." Akito said simply. "So I killed it."

Taka ran forward and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you're okay." She said, pulling away.

"Lucky that Akito saved you, huh?" Kyo laughed slightly, a happy smile on his face.

Natsumi took her gaze from her friend and looked to Kyo, before glancing back. "Yeah." She sighed, taking Taka's hand and pulling her ahead. "Lucky."

Vincent arched a curious brow and folded his arms into his sleeves. "Do I sense animosity?" he asked Akito when the dark haired samurai was beside him.

"Possibly." He said simply, walking after the two women.

Kyo looked over to the auburn haired monk. "You'd think after being saved and stuff Natsumi and Akito would have a somewhat better relationship." He commented, glancing at the two they were discussing.

"That idiot probably said something stupid where he should have been endearing." Vincent waved off the blonde and smirked. "Hey! Akito, you need some lessons in the lady factor, I got you covered!"

Said man simply raised his hand, making an obscene gesture with his finger. Kyo laughed. "I don't think he wants your help." He said, as they began to trail behind their friends.

"Just trying to help." Vincent chuckled, "Being sexy only gets you so far in life."

"Some people just never learn to not rely on it." the blonde sighed, shaking his head. Just then Akito glared over his shoulder at them.

"Are you two done gossiping? Because we have somewhere to be you know. I would like to find a decent place to set up camp before we lose out light." He grumbled.

Kyo waved off the ebony haired samurai's concern. "Yeah, yeah." He said. "Grouch." He muttered under his breath.

"Last time I checked this was called _multi-tasking_, just saying my friend. You need to loosen up or you'll never make lovey dovey with the princess." Vincent retorted, picking up his pace.

Akito's frown turned to a scowl and he faced forward, shoving his hands into the sleeves of his haori as he glared at the ground.

Up ahead, Taka glanced back at the men before looking at Natsumi. "So what happened?" she asked softly, so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Nothing happened." Natsumi said, looking off. "I was looking around and found a stream, was washing my hands and the water grabbed me. Turns out it was a demon. He wanted to mate with me or something, and have his babies. Then Akito came and fought him and he beat it and then we just…argued. He's stupid, whatever."

"Oh." She said. "Well, at least you didn't have to mate with the demon." She smiled slightly, trying to make her feel better.

Natsumi shrugged, "I'm sure if I would have struggled enough he would have just killed me."

"Well I'm still glad you're alright." The brunette said. "It would have sucked if I'd become the only woman in the group. You're the only one I really know, or feel comfortable around."

The pink haired princess smiled and looked to her friend. "I suppose you're right. I wouldn't want to leave you all alone."

Taka returned her smile, and for the rest of the day, the group travelled mostly in silence. As the sun began to lower in the sky, they found a nice spot by a river to stop at to make camp. Kyo went over to the river to see if he could catch any fish for them to eat, while Vincent went off to gather firewood, and Akito was left to watch the girls, who had seated themselves on some fallen logs that had been moved to create a fire circle for them to all sit and eat at.

It didn't take long for dinner to be caught and cooked once Vincent returned, and they all sat in a circle and ate. Once everyone was finished, Kyo rose to set up a place to sleep. Taka simply looked around, trying to see if there was a somewhat clean patch of grass she could lay upon. She didn't want to get her new kimono dirty, after all.

Vincent was beside her in a second, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Oh sweet Taka, you could sleep on me if you so wish." He wagged his eyebrows at her. "I promise to behave."

She looked down at the hand that was touching her before looking back up to his face. "You say that, but I don't think you mean it." she said softly, rising from her seat, causing his hand to fall off of her shoulder. She walked off to an area of grass near the campfire and sat down, looking around herself before slowly lying on her side, her back to the fire.

He sighed and undid the most outer part of his clothing, walking over to her and offering her the large cloth. "At least use this so you can keep warm."

She glanced up at him, then to the cloth. Somewhat hesitantly, she reached out and took it from him. "Thank you." She said, wrapping it around herself, thankful for the warmth.

Vincent nodded and walked back over to the fire and took his place at the base of a tree, leaning against the trunk as he began to dose off. Natsumi stood as well, tossing the stick she'd eaten the fish on into the fire and walked off a ways, finding a soft, dry placement of grass to lie on. Akito reached into his pack and pulled out a blanket he had packed to lay on, before walking over to where Natsumi was.

"Here." He said, holding it out to her. "For you to sleep on."

"No thanks." She said, not even opening her eyes to acknowledge him.

Not wanting to argue with her, he draped it across her body, making sure to tuck it over her shoulders. "Then use it to keep warm." He said softly. "And don't worry, it's clean." He smiled slightly, before straightening and walking away from her.

Natsumi opened her eyes and blinked, sitting up and looking down at the cloth as she fingered the fabric. She looked up at his retreating back and sighed, "Thank you Akito."

He stopped walking and looked at her over his shoulder. "You're welcome." He said, before resuming his walk to a tree that was near the pink haired beauty. He sat down and rested his back against the trunk, facing her and folding his arms into his haori. "Goodnight Princess." The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly.

"Goodnight samurai." She smirked, turning on her side and closing her eyes, ready to drift off and fall asleep.


	6. Medicine Man

**Kenkaku Bouken**

_Chapter Six_

-Medicine Man-

"My feet hurt!" Natsumi whined, her shoulders sagging a bit to emphasize her exhaustion.

Akito rolled his eyes. They hadn't even been travelling for three hours, and she was already complaining. This morning when they'd gotten up, they ate a nice breakfast of fish, since for the rest of the day all they would get is what was in their packs, and then headed off to continue their journey. He just didn't understand why she couldn't wait another three hours until they stopped for lunch. It really wasn't _that_ bad. Though, when he thought about it, in the plush life that she lived, she didn't really do a lot of walking, unless it was around her house.

Sighing, he walked over to her, stopping when he was in front of her and squatting slightly, holding his hands out behind him. "Get on." He ordered, looking at her over his shoulder.

Natsumi blinked and before she could allow her smart mouth to make a retort, she got on and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep herself up while he stood and looped his arms under her legs. And, without another word, he continued walking.

"Aw, that is so nice of you Akito. It's almost like you have a heart." Kyo joked, smiling over at the ebony haired samurai.

Akito glared at him. "Just because I am carrying her doesn't mean I can't still hurt you." He threatened. Kyo just laughed and waved off the matter.

"I was just messing with you." He said.

"I think it's adorable." Vincent snickered. "Like we were talking about yesterday Kyo…already whipped."

"Yup." The blonde nodded.

The Uchiha just glared at the two men, but didn't say what he wanted to say. If he did, he would wind up insulting and upsetting Natsumi, and he didn't want to deal with that. Not when they'd actually managed to be mostly civil to one another for more than an hour. "Whatever. There's nothing wrong with being considerate." He said. "I don't see you offering to carry Taka." He pointed out.

The monk went wide eyed and stopped in his tracks, hitting his palm to his head. "Oh Buddha!" he turned around and halted the brunette in her tracks, taking her hands in his own. "Taka, my dearest, sweetest beauty, if your feet are weary, please allow me to be your support!"

She blinked, a small blush coming to her cheeks. "Um, that really isn't necessary. My feet are fine."

"Your pace has been progressively slowing over the past half hour." Akito said, glancing at her. "This way we won't lose any time if he carries you."

The brunette frowned and looked back to Vincent, letting out a resigned sigh. "Fine." She told him. She didn't want to be the reason they took longer to reach the city, after all, and if that meant she had to let the pervert touch her, then so be it.

Vincent beamed and turned around, lowering in the same manner Akito had for Natsumi. Once she was on, he stood and secured her legs with his arms and began his pace once more, an idiotic smile plastered on his face. "Wonderful! And our journey continues!"

Taka rolled her eyes and laid her chin on his shoulder, staring straight ahead. Kyo let out a sigh. "I wish Satomi-chan was here so I could carry her."

"We'll be in Kyoto soon enough. And on the way back you can carry her all you want." Akito said, not wanting to listen to the blonde whine. Again.

Natsumi smiled, "It's so romantic Kyo. My sister is so lucky to have someone so driven to travel all around to find her."

Akito looked back at her, a frown on his face. What was he, chopped liver? Not only had he travelled around in order to find her, but he was continuing to travel to help find her sister, someone he didn't give a damn about. He didn't even have to do this, technically. He could have simply returned with Natsumi and taken her off to Kawasaki in order to marry her. Just then Natsumi looked into his eyes and blinked. "What?" she asked, looking innocent.

"Ch." Was all he said before looking ahead once more. There was no point in even saying anything. She would simply spout off about him doing it out of obligation and duty, etc. Not because he cared about her. Which he didn't. At all. Nope.

"It is pretty romantic." Vincent nodded to the blonde. "Going after the one you love with nothing to go on is pretty desperate. I can't wait to see this Satomi. She must be some woman to get so much devotion." He smiled and then glanced back. "I happened upon mine by chance! But what a fortunate chance it was, eh Taka?"

She turned her head and looked off to the side, not wanting him to see the momentary sadness reflected in her eyes. "Only because I got out of that place." She said softly.

The blissful expression on his face soon faded, but he remained silent and faced forward. They traveled this way for awhile, none of them really talking to the other, until Natsumi shifted a bit on Akito's back and leaned forward, cupping her hand around his ear as she whispered to him. "Um…Akito…" she blushed. "I have to use the…ladies' room."

He turned his head and looked back at her. "Alright." he said, halting. Everyone else looked at him, wondering why he had stopped. "We're going to take a short break here." He announced, letting Natsumi off his back.

"Sounds good to me!" Kyo smiled. "We can eat lunch too, it's about that time."

Natsumi righted her kimono as Akito straightened and did the same with his yukata. "I'll be right back." She told him, heading off into the trees that were nearby. Vincent followed her with his gaze as he let Taka down and then looked back to the dark haired samurai.

"Where's she going?"

"To use the bathroom." He said, taking off his pack and sitting down at the base of a tree.

"By herself?" Kyo asked.

Akito sighed and looked at the two, "She knows better than to go too far off and it won't be long. There's no need to worry." He assured.

* * *

><p>Natsumi straightened and let out a sigh of relief. "So much better." She whispered to herself, looking over and seeing a small brook running through the forest. She walked over and knelt down beside it, about to dip her hands in when she froze, recollections of the last time she had done this flashing through her mind.<p>

She looked around, and when she was assured this small source of water was too small for a demon, she dipped her hands in and washed them the best she could. The princess smiled, loving the feel of clean she'd been without for so long. She wanted t get her sister back, but she never surmised that she would be going days without a bath.

She stood then and decided she should probably head back as to not worry the others. She hadn't gone too far, but it was enough since she didn't want any of those perverts to happen in and see her in such an awkward state. So, with vigor, she stepped over the large roots and made her way back.

There was a snap and she turned around, alarm spreading through her. But when she searched the area, there was nothing there. Suddenly, an arrow shot right past her and embedded itself into the tree right next to her. And then a few men, who looked like ruffians, appeared from around her and grabbed each of her arms and clamped their hands over her mouth.

One pulled her against his hard body and buried his face in her neck, smelling her. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked, his voice rough and somewhat strained from years of tobacco use.

"She just wanted us to find her and make her feel like a woman." Another said, parting her kimono by her legs and smoothing his hand up her skin. She yelled into his hand and kicked the man touching her right in the nose, making him jerk back and curse as he held his bleeding nose.

He held his thick fingers up and pinched the bridge, groaning out, "You stupid wench!" he drew the sword at his side, causing Natsumi's eyes to widen as he grabbed her leg and ripped the cold steel against her flesh, earning a loud scream that penetrated the hand covering her mouth.

* * *

><p>Back at the road, the group looked up at the odd sound. "What was that?" Taka asked.<p>

"I don't know." Kyo said, looking around.

Akito's eyes narrowed as he looked to the sky, watching as a flock of ravens took off from the trees. Something was bothering him. Natsumi had been gone for too long for something to not have happened to her. He stood from his seat by the tree and dusted his yukata off. "I'm going to go check on Natsumi." He said, walking off and entering the forest.

"I'll go with you." Kyo said, following after him.

Akito looked around as he made his way through the brush, making sure that he was as quiet as possible. She couldn't have gone far, she was only using the bathroom after all. He halted when he heard a bunch of voices, and ducked behind a tree, Kyo crouching low to the ground. "What is it?" Akito whispered, peering around the trunk to take in the scene.

"Bandits." The blonde said lowly. "And they have Natsumi-chan."

The Uchiha let out a sigh. Of course. Because it was impossible for her to go off, no matter how short the distance, and not have something bad happen to her. He stepped out from behind the tree and walked into the small clearing, Kyo right behind him. "Now what's a group of ugly people such as yourselves doing out here?" he asked.

The group of men turned towards him then, revealing Natsumi, with her hand pressed over her thigh, covered in blood. Akito's gaze hardened when he saw it, and he glared at them. "You will pay for that." He threatened.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the men asked, drawing his broad sword.

"He's her fiancé." Kyo said.

Akito drew his sword, his glare still on the leader. "Which one of you hurt her?" he asked, looking around at them.

Another man stepped forward a bit. "Me." He declared, almost proudly. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed.

"Then you will be the one I kill first." He announced, running over at the thug and slicing him across the chest before anybody could move. Suddenly all of the bandits drew their weapons and moved to attack the ebony haired man. Kyo drew his sword with a smile. "Looks like I get to have some fun too!" he said, joining in the fight.

It didn't take them too long before all of the bandits were dead, Akito and Kyo not having a single scratch on them. Akito took out a small cloth and wiped his blade off before sheathing it and making his way to Natsumi. "Natsumi." He said, cupping her cheek to get her attention. "Let me see the wound."

She shook her head vigorously, tears staining her cheeks and blurring her vision. "It hurts." She sobbed out. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't go far I p-promise."

"Sh." He soothed, bringing up his other hand and holding her face as he brushed away some of her tears with his thumbs. "It's not your fault, okay?" he told her. "You didn't do anything wrong."

The action only caused her to cry more, though this time it was into his hand. Kyo walked up beside them and examined her leg from his spot. "Akito…" he frowned, folding his arms into his sleeves. "We don't have any medicine…"

"I know." He sighed, looking back to the blonde. "I need you to go back and get my pack." He ordered. The blonde nodded and ran off in the direction of the road.

When he was gone, Akito looked back to the crying woman before him. "Natsumi, can you walk, or do you want me to carry you?" he asked.

The princess only shook her head again. "Don't move me. Please, I don't want it to hurt anymore."

"Okay." He said, continuing to brush away her tears. Kyo came back a few minutes later, holding Akito's pack in his hands.

"I have it." he announced.

The Uchiha glanced at him. "Good, now hand me the bandages." He held out one of his hands for the roll of cloth. Once he had it he tucked it under his arm. "Now take two of the cloths and wet them with some water.

Kyo nodded and did as he was told, coming back shortly after with the wet cloths in his hand. Akito took one from him, before crouching down so that he was eye level with Natsumi's cut. "Natsumi, I need you to move your hand so I can clean your wound." He instructed, looking up at her.

"No!" she shook her head once more, the only action she seemed to be able to do without fail. "If I move it, the blood will all come out."

He sighed, and gently grasped her hand. "If you don't move it, it will get infected, and we might have to cut your leg off." He told her, beginning to move her hand away from her leg. "Besides, I will stop the blood flow for now. Just trust me."

Natsumi swallowed, looking down at her leg and then back up at him. She shakily lifted her hand from her leg, and revealed the gash that stretched across her once perfect skin. Akito wiped away the blood around the wound before pressing one of the wet cloths against it, using as much pressure as possible to stop the blood from gushing out of her leg. Once that was done, he tossed the cloth away before wrapping it with the bandages. Then he took the other cloth from Kyo and began to clean off her bloody hand. When he finished he stood and cupped her cheek once more. "I'm going to pick you up, okay?" he asked. "It's better if you don't move until we can find somebody to fix you up."

She nodded, but appeared very tired and a bit pale. "I'm really cold…"

He took his haori off and wrapped it around her shoulders, draping the top over her head so she was completely covered. "I'll keep you as warm as I can." He said, carefully lifting her into his arms. He looked to Kyo. "Let's go." He said, quickly walking off.

When they came back to where Vincent and Taka were, the brunette gasped and went wide eyed. "Natsumi! Are you okay?" she asked, running over to them.

"She has a cut on her leg, and the bleeding won't stop." Akito announced, keeping his fast pace down the road. "We need to find somebody to fix her up soon before we lose her."

"Where are we going to find somebody in the middle of nowhere?" Kyo said. "We're doomed!" he shouted dramatically.

Akito glared over at him. "Will you please keep those comments to yourself?" he barked, before looking down at Natsumi's face. Seeing that her eyes were beginning to droop, he frowned. "Natsumi, Omae, stay with me."

Vincent quickly threw their things together and tossed Kyo his things as they ran after them. "The only chance we have is to get to Nagoya as fast as we can." The monk pulled out a map and opened it, looking over the coordinates and judging where they were by now. "It looks like if we go just a little south, we will run into a small town called Toyoake."

"Do you think they would have a medic there?" Taka asked, glancing down at the map before looking up at the auburn haired man.

"It doesn't hurt to try. They'd have more than we do."

They continued to travel in the direction of the village, Akito's worry growing the longer it took. Natsumi was fading, and fast, and he didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. His hopes finally began to lift when they saw the town on the edge of the horizon and the abundance of travelers walking along the road, coming in from the fields and other surrounding areas.

Kyo hurried ahead and tapped one of the men on the shoulder, smiling at him, though it was strained. "Excuse me sir, but do you have any medics in this village?"

The dark haired elder looked to the group, and then at the dark haired samurai, holding a frail looking woman. "Sorry, the only thing I know of is a medicine man who was here the other day. I don't know if he's left yet. He's got brown hair and odd eyes like the color of rain." He nodded and then blinked. "Oh, there he is. He said he would be off to Nagoya today." He pointed behind them to a figure with a large medicine box fastened on his back.

Akito turned and spotted said man, and walked over to him. "Hey, Medicine Man." He said, gaining the brunette's attention. "I need you to heal her." he said simply, gesturing to the pale woman in his arms.

The man stopped and glanced back with deep blue eyes, looking down at the woman. He walked over and gazed upon her face, frowning at the sweat he saw gathering there and the unhealthy color of her skin. "What happened to her?"

"She was attacked in the woods by bandits and they sliced her leg open." The Uchiha said. "I cleaned away as much blood as I could and stopped the flow momentarily before wrapping it in bandages. But we don't have any of the proper tools to fix it." He explained. "Please help her, I'll pay whatever it takes."

The brunette frowned and nodded, looking up at the dark haired samurai. "Fine. But I'll need a room. An inn will do just fine, but it will be more sterile than if I pitch a tent."

"Don't worry." Vincent smirked. "I got us covered."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me miss." The auburn haired monk smiled to a pleasant looking inn keeper of one of the most expensive ones in the town.<p>

"Oh yes sir. How can I help you?" she replied, looking behind him to the group. "How many rooms will you need?"

Vincent smirked. "Three. But it will do no good for you to rent us rooms in a haunted establishment."

The woman blinked, her expression turning to worry. "Excuse me sir monk?"

"This whole place is haunted." He repeated. "Have you ever noticed…a foreboding chill in the night?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh my! Yes! I have. And what is that the sign of?"

"A night demon." Vincent nodded. "I would be glad to stay the night and banish this being from your walls, but alas, I have no money for your fair inn, and I would want to pay you for the use of your room."

"Oh no!" she shook her head and pulled out three room numbers. "Please. I would be willing to let you stay free of charge were you to dispel this demon."

The monk smirked and nodded, taking them and handing them back to the others. "Of course, you are too kind. I will begin my rituals at nightfall, please go about your normal day until the sun sets. I promise, before the moon rises I will have sought him out and destroyed him."

"Thank you so much monk." She bowed and looked to the others. "Please, just ask if we can make you anymore comfortable."

They all walked away and Kyo smiled. "That was awesome."

"Seems he is useful after all." Akito observed, stopping before one of the room they had been given. "I will put Natsumi in this one."

The medicine man nodded and followed them into the room, while Kyo went to his room and Vincent led Taka to their own. Akito laid Natsumi on the futon, something cold washing over him when he saw she was unconscious.

"Don't worry. She's probably just passed out from the shock."

"I hope so." The ebony haired man said, brushing some of her hair from her face. "She was pretty freaked out when it happened, as is expected."

He placed the cabinet down beside Natsumi and then looked to Akito. "You'll have to leave now."

"Right." Akito nodded and stood. "Come and get me when you're finished." He ordered before leaving the room only to be met with Vincent.

"Let's get something to eat shall we?"

"I can't just go eat while she's in there." Akito said. "What if she wakes up? What if she needs me?"

Kyo came out into the hall then. "I highly doubt the first person she'll want to see is you. The two of you hate each other right?" he smirked. "Or is that just what you want us to believe? I heard what you called her."

"I have no idea what you mean." The young Uchiha crossed his arms.

"What was it Kyo?" Vincent smirked, looking to the blonde. "Omae?"

Kyo nodded, wrapping his arms around himself in a hug. "Stay with me my sweet, precious Omae."

The monk laughed and returned his turquoise gaze to Akito. "And where have I heard that used? Oh yes. From a husband to a wife."

Akito glared at them. "That is not what I said. You are taking it out of context." At the looks he was receiving his glare increased. "Whatever. Let's just go get something quickly."

Kyo snickered. "Okay okay." He looked at Vincent. "Is Taka coming?"

"She's tired and worried. I told her I would tell the Inn Keeper to bring her something to eat so she could rest." He assured them, already heading down the stairs. They followed him out to the streets of the village, finding a nice little teahouse to eat at that was close to the inn, since Akito refused to go very far.

Kyo let out a content sigh as their sake was delivered. "So Vincent, I've been wanting to ask. What exactly are your feelings for Taka? I thought she was the one you picked out in the red lights district in Shizuoka."

"He didn't screw her." Akito supplied, pouring himself a cup of the beverage. "When Natsumi and I went in there he was just sitting there talking to her."

"Really?" the blonde took a sip of his sake. "Why?"

"Because." Vincent scoffed. "That woman is a classy lady." He said simply, taking his own sake and drinking it.

Kyo set down his cup. "But that can't be the only reason you like her." he said. "I mean, I love Satomi-chan because she is the most beautiful woman in the world. When she smiles, it outshines the sun, and her voice is like the whisper of an angel. And her laugh, ah, don't even get me started on her laugh." He shook his head, a dreamy expression on his face.

"You sicken me." Akito muttered, finishing his sake and pouring another cup as their food was set on the table before them.

"Hey you." Vincent gave Akito a warning look, pointing his chopsticks at him. "Why don't you truthfully describe how you feel for the princess?"

The Uchiha picked up his chopsticks and took a dumpling off the tray. "I don't have any feelings for her." he ate the small morsel then and glanced up at the other two men. He swallowed and sighed. "She's pretty…and has nice breasts."

"Oh come on Akito, that's her looks. We're talking about feelings." Kyo said, popping a dumpling into his mouth.

"Well…I suppose I care for her…" Akito's brow furrowed. "I don't like it when she's gone for too long, and I hate it when other men touch her, or try to hurt her. I want to take care of her and make her happy, even though I know she doesn't want anything to do with me."

Kyo smiled and pat the Uchiha on the back. "There you go, was that so hard?" he chuckled, taking a swig of sake before returning to the food. Akito simply picked something else up to eat instead of replying.

Vincent laughed, doing the same as the others, and eating a dumpling. "Well that's for sure. She definitely doesn't want anything to do with you. Kyo told me she ran away in the first place so she wouldn't have to marry you."

Akito paused in his eating and looked to the blonde. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kyo nodded, taking another bite. "She said she didn't want to go from one caged life to another."

"Which makes sense." The monk pointed out. "I mean, no outsider has even seen Lord Fugaku's wife, your grandmother."

"That is because she has a fragile health." The Uchiha said, picking up another dumpling. "Besides, my grandfather is a lot more traditional about things."

The blonde samurai snorted. "Yeah, I met him. Seems to me like he has a huge stick up his ass. And I highly doubt you would run the household any differently."

"Probably not by much." Akito said. "But that's just outsiders. We nearly have our own village inside of Kawasaki. It's not like she'd never get to leave the house to interact with them. She just wouldn't be able to leave the Uchiha District without me escorting her."

Vincent sighed and shook his head. "Yeah…I foresee that not being ideal."

"Whatever." Akito said, giving the both of them a hard look. "I wouldn't expect you to understand the policies of a clan."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Please. Why do you think I no longer serve my clan?" he asked. "I know what it's like. And I got tired of it, so I left."

They ate in silence after that and once they had their fill, Vincent looked out the window and stood, "Well looks like it's time to dispel a demon."

"I'm going to go wait outside Natsumi's room." Akito said, rising and heading back to the hotel.

Kyo looked to the auburn haired. "Can I help dispel the demon?" he asked, seeming excited by even pretending to do it.

Vincent laughed, "Please. You don't have the spiritual skills to dispel this demon." He smirked and headed out after Akito, leaving Kyo with the bill.

"Why do I always get stuck paying?" Kyo asked, shaking his head as he pulled out his wallet.

* * *

><p>Akito paced in front of the door to Natsumi's room, his hands clasped behind his back. As far as he knew, she was still unconscious, and the medic wasn't finished fixing her up. But why was it taking so long? Was her wound really that serious? He let out an annoyed sigh. He shouldn't even be this concerned. She didn't care about him at all. She probably wouldn't even care if he were seriously injured. To her, all he was was a captor, despite the fact that he had in fact set her free from the brothel she'd gotten stuck in.<p>

He stopped pacing and looked up when he heard the door slide open. Seeing the brunette walk out, he assumed he was finished, and waited to hear Natsumi's prognosis. He closed the door and pulled off his gloves, which were spotted in blood. "Ah." He blinked, stopping and looking at the man. "You know, that woman has a fine body. You are a lucky man."

Akito glared threateningly at him. "Just tell me if she's going to be okay or not."

"Relax." He said, holding his hands up in surrender. He took off his white happi that was hanging over his shoulders and placed it back on one arm at a time, adjusting his pants as well. "She's fine. She's got a fever right now, but I gave her some medicine. The wound was infected, probably from a dirty sword, but I cleaned it out, pasted it up, and wrapped it back up. It will heal fine, she might have a scar, but I don't think anyone will be looking there so she should consider herself lucky."

The Uchiha's gaze slid to the closed door. "May I see her?" he asked, almost softly.

"Of course. Just don't wake her up. She needs some sleep. I don't think her psyche can take much more rush and trauma right now. So take it easy." He explained and then seemed to realize something. "Oh, forgive me. My name is Inuzuka Haru." He said, offering his hand to the other man.

"Uchiha Akito." Akito shook the other man's hand. "How much do I owe you for helping her?"

"One thousand yen."

He took out his rather large money pouch and counted out the price. "Here." He said, handing it to Haru. "And thanks."

The brunette took the money and pocketed it, letting out a deep breath. "No problem. Now, I'm sorry but I was on my way to Nagoya. So I won't be able to check up on her and until you get another physician to do so. She is not fit to travel."

"We are on our way to Nagoya as well." He told the medic. "You would be more than welcome to travel with our group." He didn't really want another person to have to hear speak, but if he would be there to watch Natsumi and care for her, then he would allow it. At least this man had more uses than the other two, as far as Akito was concerned.

Haru sighed and held out his hand once more, giving the man an encouraging look. Akito glanced down at his hand and then back to his face. "You shall be compensated once she is fully recovered."

"Then I will be on my way to Nagoya." He said, turning around and opening the door to the room. He walked in and grabbed his medicine box, hoisting it on his back and walking back out. "Enjoy your stay."

Akito grimaced and took out some more money before shoving it into the brunette's hand. "There." He said, pushing past him and entering the room.

"Why thank you Uchiha-sama." Haru smirked. "I'll be back to check on the princess later." He called over his shoulder before heading to his room.

Akito simply shut the door to his and Natsumi's room before making his way to her side. She was lying on her back on the futon, the only thing covering her being a thin blanket. Curious, he lifted the lower part of the blanket enough to get a look at the bandage that had been placed on her leg. Satisfied that it was good enough, he replaced the blanket before looking back at Natsumi's slumbering face. He reached out and ran his fingers through her short locks, marveling at the soft feel. "I am sorry I couldn't have saved you sooner, little onna." He said softly, before moving to prop himself against the wall. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his body so that he could sleep. He was tired as well, after all.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Natsumi stirred, groaning. "Where am I?" she ground out hoarsely. "And why's it so hot?"<p>

Akito's eyes snapped open at the sound and he was next to her in an instant. "Try not to move too much." He ordered softly, brushing her bangs from her face. "We are in the village of Toyoake, at an inn. We had your leg looked at and healed, though you have a small fever. The physician shall come back to look you over later." He told her.

She looked up at him, her gaze hazy, "Who are you?"

"Akito." He said, reaching over to the pitcher of water nest to the bed. He dipped a small towel in the cool liquid and wrung it out before folding it and placing it on her forehead to help bring down her fever. "Here, this should help."

Natsumi smiled, her red cheeks from the fever turning a darker shade. "You're really cute."

He blinked, not expecting her to say that. It seemed her fever was a lot higher than he originally thought. A smirk came to his face then. He could take advantage of this. Not by a lot, but still. "Well you're beautiful." He said, deciding to return her compliment. "Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

Her smile grew then and she made a move to sit up, making the covers fall to her waist. "I am kind of hungry." She said, glancing down at her exposed upper body she began to laugh. "I'm naked."

Akito's eyes zeroed in on her breasts, and he unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of her semi-erect nipples. Of course this wasn't his first time seeing them, but at that point things had been a bit different, and he hadn't gotten a good look. But now he could see it all, and she didn't care. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of his treacherous thoughts. Not wanting to be too tempted, he picked up his haori, which had been discarded when Haru had been looking at her, and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Here, wear this. You must keep your body temperature warm to fight off your infection." He said, leaving his hands on her shoulders.

She shrugged out of it, giving him a small glare. "I'm burning up, I don't want to cover up. It feels nice to be cold. And I want something to eat." She pressed her palms along the floor and helped herself up, but when she put weight on her wounded leg she gasped and toppled over onto Akito.

He caught her reflexively, his hands landing on her hips. "Natsumi." He half-groaned, his body already reacting to her nearness. "Please cover yourself in my haori, and I will fetch you something to eat. You won't get better if you get too cold." He said, trying to reason with her.

"But I already feel so much better." She sang, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

His eyes fluttered closed and he basked in the gesture. "But you are not fully healed yet. Please do not worry me any more than you already have. I thought I was going to lose you." He nuzzled her neck in return, inhaling her scent.

Natsumi giggled, the affection tickling her. "But I'm right here. How could you lose me? It's hard to lose a person."

"You could have died." He explained, pulling back and cupping her face with his hand. "And it would have been my fault."

"What are you talking about?" she yawned, her eyes closing for only a moment before she met his gaze once more. "I didn't die. I was sleeping silly." She smiled once more, lifting her hand and resting it on his arm. "You worry too much anata." She whispered, letting her face lean into his hand as her eyes closed. And then her weight shifted and her body went limp and into a state of unconsciousness once more.

He smiled slightly as he moved her back to the futon. "And you don't worry enough, omae." He murmured, pulling the blanket over her body before leaving a chaste kiss on her forehead. He was thankful that he had gotten through that ordeal without having to suffer her alluring, naked body pressed against his any longer. He wouldn't have been able to hold out another minute. He sat back then and folded his hands into the sleeves of his yukata, simply watching her in case she should wake up once more.

The door to the room opened then and Haru walked in, stopping beside Akito and sniffing the air. "Why are you horny, pervert?" he asked, looking down at the man. "Sitting by a naked woman really do it for you?"

Akito sighed and glared up at him. "No. She woke up and flung herself on top of me, if you must know." He explained. "She only now just passed out once more." He looked back down at the slumbering woman.

"Whatever." The brunette sighed and kneeled beside her, feeling her forehead. "Yeah, she's burning off the infection. She should be alright, just keep a wet towel on her head and everything will be fine." He pulled down the blanket then, examining the wound and undoing the bandage. Akito's eyes widened at the sight of Natsumi's body once more. Why had he done that? Could he not just lift the bottom of the blanket to her waist? Was it necessary to uncover her entire form?

He took out some paste and reapplied it to the wound before getting some new bandages and wrapping it once more. "The wound itself is looking very good."

"Good." Akito said somewhat stiffly, inwardly ordering the man to cover Natsumi up once more. This was just torture of the worst kind. Haru examined the rest of her body, feeling her stomach and chest with the back of his hand.

"She's very hot…"

"She said so when she was awake." Akito said, watching the brunette like a hawk to be sure his hand never lingered unnecessarily. "Is there anything I can do to alleviate this?"

Haru nodded and sat back up. "Yeah, leave her uncovered for a while so she can cool down. If she gets too cold she'll wake up and pull the blanket back up." He pulled out a small vile and handed it to Akito. "When she wakes up again give her this to drink and get her to eat something."

"Thank you." He said, taking the vial from the other man.

The brunette rose and headed for the door. "No problem. See you in the morning."

When they were alone once more, Akito sighed and looked down at Natsumi, who was still uncovered. Luckily, he had gotten a bit of control over his body, since he knew nothing was going to be done to fix his 'problem'.

He set the vial down and picked up the damp rag he had placed on Natsumi's forehead, wetting it once more before replacing it on her forehead. Finished with that, he called the innkeeper to bring him some hot soup. It was delivered to the room about half an hour later, and Akito set the bowl aside, next to the pitcher of water. He flipped the rag, letting the cooler side touch Natsumi's skin, before sitting back and resuming his act of watching over her.

The princess groaned softly, her head turning towards him in her sleep, her hand lying beside her, palm up. "Akito…" she murmured, remaining still.

He gently took her hand in his, covering it with his other one. "I am here omae." He said, rubbing her palm soothingly. "Do not worry."

"Please don't lock me away." She whispered, a stray tear sliding from her closed eyes and down her cheek.

"I would never." He reached out and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

Natsumi was quiet after that, and Akito remained by her side throughout the night, eventually moving to lie beside her on the floor, using his haori as a pillow. As he drifted off, he let out a sigh, praying that her fever was gone by morning.


End file.
